Faulty Occurrences
by kolachess
Summary: AU. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the leader of a rising gang. Fuji Syuusuke is the son of the most lethal yakuza boss in Kyoto. In adverse times and in the cruelty of fate, even the most unfortunate are given a chance to love. TezuFuji.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N (February 11, 2011) NOTE!** After a whole year of abandoning my fic (:3 Sorry...), I've decided to pick this up again. So, I've rewritten parts of it – no drastic changes. E

A/N: Hello to everyone! This is my first PoT fanfic. I wrote this because I simply worship TezuFuji, and I think they really are the Perfect Pair. Some sort of idea was just bugging me, so I wrote this. I don't have all of the plot planned out, but I have a general gist.

How often I update depends. The first few chapters will be quick since I already wrote them. ^-^. The rest, though, might be slower.

Really, all comments are appreciated.

Enjoy! Hopefully…

**DISCLAIMER: **Look up fan fiction in Wikipedia.

**WARNING: **Bad, crude, offensive language. Shounen-ai! MalexMale pairring. There is no yaoi, meaning hot steamy man sex. I'd probably screw it up, and...yeah.

*Since this _is_ an action story and doesn't contain just romance, TezuFuji does not start right off the bat. If you're willing to be patient (or as I sometimes do, skim through the beginning) then yeah it'll come.

**SUMMARY: **AU. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the leader of a rising gang. Fuji Syuusuke is the son of the most lethal yakuza boss in Kyoto. Even in adverse times and the cruelty of fate, there exists...a story. TezuFuji.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 1

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Yotsuba Corporations.

Mention that name on any social stratum of the business empire and a myriad of awe and wonderment comes rushing. Known for their immense achievement of wealth and prominence over a span of eight years, the company owed its existence to two persons in particular: Atobe Kazuma and Fuji Keisuke. The former with his amazing insight and his initial sum of wealth to initiate the massive economic obelisk, and the latter with his ingenious skill with money and stringent personality.

Anything and anyone with a bit of brain knew the economic miracle these two men had bestowed upon Japan in its time of the worst recession in a century. They were the proud kings standing on a pedestal that shot into the light, allowing no one to steal even a glance. Those who worked for Yotsuba held themselves with superiority, and those who didn't stared with jealousy.

That's what Yotsuba Corporations was.

Yet mention the name in other places, more discreet and hidden, and an onset of hushed frightened whispers shriek out, an evil glare perhaps, a silent look, fear hidden in hate. Those who knew what Yotsuba Corps really was, knew what a miracle indeed, it was, that such a demonic force would be thrust into human hands. Atobe Kazuma and Fuji Keisuke.

They say there's two sides to every coin and so true it is. No one could deny their abilities and skills; neither side could. Still, there is a huge difference between a saint and a devil, and those who knew the truth knew the devil.

Yotsuba Corps was controlled by the most dangerous and powerful yakuza group in Japan.

And on this very day, one Fuji Syuusuke, stopped at his destination to stare up at the huge, bleak building that towered over him.

With a sigh, he made his way through the automatic doors, a natural smile forming on his lips, and his eyes twinkling in sweet content. The first floor was bustling with activity and an air of normal, daily routines could be felt. There was no tension of any hidden or illegal affair. Probably because most of the people in this building weren't even suspicious, let alone aware, of such a possible thing.

Strolling in casually with a hint of business in his steps, Fuji quickly made his way to the counter and flashed the attendant his "employee" card as well as a brilliant smile, causing her to look away abashedly, and proceeded to merge himself with the crowd of bustling workers.

It didn't take him long to reach the grand hall of elevators. It really was indeed – a grand hall. Golden elevator doors opened on each side, working endlessly. One ding followed after another, yet each trip seemed to carry an endless track of people.

He had been here a few times. Not too many, not too little. He definitely can't say he's been here as often as most, but enough to know the ropes. As the next available elevator dinged in, he walked in with the waiting crowd. B1, 3, 21, 35, 10, 27, 9…Each person carefully yet casually tapped the set of buttons on each side of the elevator. Fuji smiled and silently tapped the last number on the row.

49.

He could feel the air of discomfort thicken just a notch. The elevator is one of the most awkward phases in each person's daily life. Second only to the subway. But since the subway is so awkward already that everyone is overly used to the awkward awkwardness, no one really finds it awkward anymore. The elevator is a tiny compact space with at least 10 people squeezing in at once.

Maximum occupancy equals maximum tension.

There were 50 levels in this building, underground not included. Floor 50 was the rooftop, a nice and quiet place for lunch, socializing, and relaxation.

Nobody ever went into floor 49.

Not normal people anyways. In all their years of working here, no one had seen the highest stratum of the company squeeze into the densely and confined space of a shaft on metal ropes to get to their destination. It was a tacit speculation that these godly figures of Yotsuba Corps had secret transportation just for themselves.

So why was a young man no more than 18 casually venturing up to the gods' domain?

Fuji was sure this was running through some minds at the current moment. Of course, as Japanese society is, no one pries into others' businesses. Quite unlike the Western society, where people would greet you in the streets everywhere. Everyone is dead silent. As he discreetly glances at the other employees' faces, he could trace out hints of curiosity.

One by one each person left, only to have more step up to fill his or her place. Still, by the time the elevator had reached floor 48, it was empty. Except for one unfortunate, new employee who had the misfortune of forgetting that elevators traveling up travel all the way up before traveling down and had thus, been stuck with Fuji Syuusuke for the ride.

Smiling amiably, Fuji stepped out as the floor dinged 49. Behind him, he could feel the poor man desperately trying to ding the elevator close, as though afraid to have his hand caught in a cookie jar.

It was still and silent. Almost like walking into a huge empty cathedral, with grand walls towering and vast. But Fuji saw only a hallway like any other hallway of the massive building. It didn't intimidate him one bit.

He walked for what felt like hours, and not a single soul in site. Finally, he found himself coming to a stop in front of a set of wide, wooden, double doors. He knocked lightly three times.

"Come in." A deep and commanding voice answered.

Fuji allowed himself entry and let the door swing shut behind him. Taking short strides, he soon reached the large mahogany desk. Smiling, he waited for the man in the chair to turn and face him. He preoccupied himself by observing the various little trinkets sitting on the desk. Though rather empty, there were few things of interest neatly arranged. Was that a barrel cactus right there?

"Syuusuke."

Snapping out of his reverie, he glanced up into eyes that mirrored his own – a deep oceanic blue, although these vibrating blue orbs portrayed the deep sea, a sense of something hidden, lurking around behind that hypnotizing gaze. "Father." He replied politely and formally. In a world such as this, there were no relationships born of familial love, but only ones of business and honor. A son would look up to his father and do him proud, and a father would feel great pride and honor on his son's behalf.

So here he was, standing before his father, Fuji Keisuke. Co-founder and vice president of Yotsuba Corps. And leader of Japan's most fearsome yakuza group.

His father silently observed him a moment longer, before proceeding, "How have you been?"

An average person would have been taken aback by this question. Even if it was a common greeting in normal social life, this definitely wasn't what was regular in a setting such as this. Yet Fuji was Fuji and as a Fuji, he, like his father, could play the game. "Just fine. I managed to talk Yuuta into visiting this weekend". Beaming like a happy little child, Fuji watched his father fidget with his pen – a habit in result of contemplation.

"Ah…" was the only reply he got. It wasn't awkwardness or anything like the sort. Fuji Syuusuke knew not to say anything when his father was thinking – no doubt about some yakuza business – or business in general for that matter. After all, that would be the reason why he was called here today.

Suddenly his father stood up and walked over to the window that looked over the city of Kyoto. Fuji allowed his eyes to follow the moving figure and he waited.

"Syuusuke, there are so many ways society is organized." A simple statement. And something Fuji had definitely heard of more than once.

"As my son and heir, it is important – _very_ important- for you to grasp the concept of how it is organized and learn to manipulate it." His father stated. He was staring intently at the muffled streets thousands of feet beneath him.

Fuji had heard this one as well.

_'Ah..' _

It was always business, or yakuza. Or both. Seems like today, it was going to be both. His father whirled around and walked back over to the desk, pulled out a drawer and took out a folder, dropping it on the wooden surface.

He turned back towards the window to stare intently at something beyond the glass walls. "Syuusuke, have you ever heard of a group called Seishun-kai?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Atobe Keigo usually enjoys any sort of activity that allows him to flaunt himself in front of others. An array of such hobbies included anything he considered "beautiful" and "artistic", anything that was up to "ore-sama's" standards. Or close to, since you must admit it is very _very_ difficult to achieve the great diva's standards.

Yet Atobe Keigo is also like any other normal human being (in some aspects), and he quite enjoys the suffering of others. Currently? He is quite indulgent in the opportunity to poke fun at his normally sadistic friend; seeing as the situation was normally quite reversed.

Fuji Syuusuke.

Was currently _moping_, or as much as it can be for Fuji, in the great diva's office. Ha.

He breathed in his extremely expensive brand of cigarette and puffed little smoke rings into the air. Taking another whiff, he walked over to the other young man and puffed smoke rings onto his hair.

He smirked as Syuusuke wrinkled his nose and glared up at him, elegant fingers rising up to dust off nonexistent smoke-bunnies nestled in his hair.

"Would you like to try some of Ore-sama's newest brand of cigars? They have an exotic sensation to them. Kind of like you, ne, _Syuu-chan?_" The silver-haired man teased and gracefully exhaled the toxic chemical.

Fuji ignored the childhood nickname and made a face. "I'm quite alright, thank you. I rather enjoy my youth and don't want to age so quickly…"

Atobe paused for a moment to observe the honey-haired man before putting out his cigarette in a nearby ash tray. He dropped down onto a sofa next to the latter and folded his arms. "…and take over your old man's yakuza business, right?" Atobe ran a hand through his well kept hair. "Frankly, if it were Ore-sama, Ore-sama would not mind at all."

No answer.

"But father is in charge of the company only, so Ore-sama is only suited to take over the company, whereas Keisuke-san is the one in charge of the yakuza…and you, Syuusuke…" His hand paused as he diverted his eyes to Fuji.

The latter had his eyes closed, and it almost looked as though he were sleeping.

Twitch. Was he being ignored?

"Saa…" was the mundane reply he got.

"Syuusuke…" Atobe began, assessing how to deal with an irritated/depressed tensai. God knows He created geniuses only to spite the great heir of Yotsuba Corps. Though speaking of geniuses…

"…"

"Ore-sama is visiting Oshitari and we are going golfing. Would you care to join us?" It was random. It was spontaneous. It wasn't planned. But Oshitari had nothing to do anyways and if Fuji was going to continue his little pissed-off/depression drama, then he was going to do something about it.

After a moment of brief silence, he got his answer.

"Aah…can Marilyn come as well?" The other youth replied as the cheerful smile began to play on his lips again.

Atobe twitched. And shuddered. He had completely forgotten what happened the last time he took Fuji golfing. It was a well known fact Fuji was a tensai at practically everything and anything he did. So he did not believe it when Fuji apologized for "accidentally" hitting that area that should not be hit for Atobe's future generations' sakes. Especially since it was right after Atobe had "accidentally" dropped Fuji's camera in the lake, because you don't take pictures at a golf course and not golf.

"I do not believe golf sites allow such…plants. It disturbs the pristine surroundings." Atobe excused efficiently, receiving a semi-pout. Whatever. As long as that dreaded cactus didn't come…Atobe would have one less thing to worry about.

Sigh. _'Time to call up Oshitari.'_

A/N: Ok and there's chapter 1! Hope you liked it. So TezuFuji does not hit off right away, in fact they don't even know each other yet. But it will be changing in a few chapters. ^-^

*Sorry, I keep changing the name of Tezuka's gang, because it's name _does_ hold important significance, but quite frankly, Seishun does sound lame. =_=; Bear with me here...

Please review. I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews to update, but it is encouraging no matter what people say. ^-^

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, this is the second chapter! Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed (extras to those who did the latter ^-^)

And to those who reviewed, I have replies at the bottom.

In this chapter…enter Ryoma-Ryoga! The Echizen brothers!

Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

**DISCLAIMER:** Look up fan fiction in Wikipedia.

**WARNING:** Bad, crude, offensive language. Shounen-ai! MalexMale pairring. There is no yaoi, meaning hot steamy man sex. Simply because I consider myself still not ready to read all that (though I do some hehe), let alone write it. O.O

**SUMMARY: **AU. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the leader of a rising gang. Fuji Syuusuke is the son of the most lethal yakuza boss in Kyoto. Even in adverse times and the cruelty of fate, there exists...a story. TezuFuji.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 2

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Ah! Tezuka-kun…Could you do me a big favor and get these to Izumi-san, please?"

A tall youth with coffee-colored hair paused in his tracks and turned around to find a middle-aged woman panting slightly as she finally caught up with him.

"Takanori-san." He gave a curt nod at the lady who introduced him to everything and showed him the ropes when he had first arrived. She was a nice senpai.

"Iya…Tezuka-kun. You really know how to make a weary old woman feel old." She pouted jokingly, nearly laughing at the blink she received. "I'm teasing, Tezuka-kun. Anyways, could you just get this to him, since you're heading there? I'm in a hurry, so please?" She held out a stack of documents, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ah…of course." Tezuka adjusted his glasses and relieved his senpai of the burden.

"Arigatou Tezuka-kun! You really saved me! Oh...you make such a fine young gentleman. You really should get yourself a girlfriend soon? A little birdie told me that a certain Fujiyama-san in Ward 2D has her eyes on you." She gave him a mischievous wink.

The young brunette's only reaction was a small cough and a tiny crinkle in his brows, but his senpai had already rushed down the hallway. Yet even though he ignored the comment, he couldn't help but feel a small tug at his lips. Takanori Ayumi always made him feel like he had a mother again.

'_And now for this…'_ Tezuka stared down at the documents in his hand. Most likely diagnosis charts again. After all, he _was_ working as an intern in the largest hospital in Kyoto.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

In some other part of the city, a train station was bustling with salarymen, high school students, and all sorts of people. Amidst all the interactions, a subway train slowly pulled up. The doors slid open to exchange a flow of people off of and into the compartment.

And among the crowd of people coming off the train, stood one bored, cocky olive-haired youth. He had stopped to take in his surroundings, looking left and right with an uninterested expression. A bag was slung over his right shoulder and his left hand was stuffed casually in his pocket.

Behind him, another youth stumbled out of the compartment, causing a large ruckus and an interruption in the flow of exchanging people. "Ah…!" He crashed into the ground with several pieces of heavy luggage crashing along with him – or onto him.

The young boy looked down at the other who was currently cursing into the ground. He pulled down his cap to cover his eyes. "Mada mada da ne". Then he trekked forward, leaving the lump of baggage/human behind.

"Oi! Chibisuke!"

'Chibisuke' smirked, amusing himself over his brother's demise as people around him turned to stare at the cocky boy that simply trotted away.

"Tadaima". He mumbled to no one in particular.

From his large bag on his back, a Himalayan cat peeked out with an agreeing "Meow".

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Momoshiro Takeshi was in quite a predicament. And being in a predicament when he had better stuff to do – _Such as satiating his large, protesting stomach_ – he was in quite the foul mood.

'_Che…where is that damn mamushi?' _His eyes darted around in a frenzy of impatience, but definitely not carelessly. In this currently desolate torn down street of Kyoto, there wasn't much to find save litter and rats.

Growl. One from his stomach, another following from his throat as he quickened his pace for the search. That damn snake bastard was going to pay. He had been searching since – what? 11 o'clock? It had been three frickin' hours since. He huffed impatiently and scratched the back of his head. If he didn't bring back that snake, then he would certainly get chewed out. _That_ man had no sense of humor whatsoever, and had zero tolerance for the Momo-Kaidoh daily rivalries.

Stupid mamushi. That idiot probably got himself caught in a gang fight somewhere, even on a reconnaissance mission as simple as this. It would be troublesome if Kaidoh tangled himself in some unwanted business.

If they screwed up another easy-ranked task due to their inability to get along…

hissed out from behind. Momoshiro whipped around, eyes ablaze and challenging.

"What? Damn mamushi! YOU'RE the damn reason I was forced to roam around and try and save your sorry ass!" He spat out furiously into the slouched teen in front of him. Kaidoh glared back and was about to retort when some voices called out from behind them.

"Oi! You fuck-heads!" Five or six men equipped with heavy bats emerged from a nearby alleyway. Upon catching site of the two in the empty street, their faces contorted with rage and sneering. "What the hell…it's just another damn brat…oi bandanna-kun. Running to your friend for help won't help much now!" The leader, or so it seemed, gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles.

'Bandanna-kun's' eyes widened, veins fully popping out. "Friend? This baka over here? You-"

"Leave it will ya? Mission over! It's time to scram!"

"Tch. Only a coward-baka like you would…"

"...the fuck? You want to have a go?"

"Fshh…I've still got to deal with these idiots right here. One more wouldn't hurt."

Meanwhile the men behind them gawked momentarily at their stupidity, before their leader snapped them back into action. Hearing the set of stomping footsteps, both Kaidoh and Momoshiro were smart enough to drop their quarrel and run.

They turned a corner and kept sprinting. It was a reconnaissance mission damn it! And they were specifically warned to be discreet. _Discreet._ In plain-speak, it meant 'Don't screw around. Don't get caught. And _never get seen_'. Aw hell. "Oi Mamushi! What the hell happened anyways? You disappeared for a second and…pant…yeah" Momoshiro yelled in frustration as the group was finally laying off their heels.

"Tch...you were the idiot that followed your stomach and wandered off towards the source of ramen! Then I just happened to stumble upon these losers and…fshh…"

They finally halted as they made their way into a busy street with traffic. Somewhere behind them, they could hear some shouts of protests as their earlier pursuers attempted to part the crowd in search of them.

Momo walked into the first fast-food restaurant he saw and plopped down into the chair.

"Ah…!" He panted heavily, receiving several discreet looks of disgust. Kaidoh plopped down into the opposing chair, back bent over as he tried to catch his breath as well.

"Tch…looks like he was right after all…" Kaidoh glared at his fists. "Yotsuba _is_ finally coming down on us…damn." He flexed the hand that had been unceremoniously jammed earlier while trying to escape.

"Eh…?" The spiky-haired youth opposite from him scrunched up his face in confusion, airing out his sweat-ridden T-shirt. "Yotsuba?"

"Baka peach!" Kaidoh hissed. "Did you already forget what the objective was in the first place?" When he received a blank stare, he did his best not to provoke the other into another time-consuming bicker.

"Yotsuba Corps. Established recently in 2000, its rise to prominence in just over 8 years is an ingenious and miraculous feat in the field of business and marketing. President and founder, Atobe Kazuma. Vice-president and co-founder, Fuji Keisuke."

"Ahh!" Momo nearly jumped out of his chair as a familiar and eerie voice crept up and hovered over his shoulders. He whirled around, which really DID cause him to fall out of his chair. "Ouch…I-Inui!" He whined loudly. All three men ignored the rather disturbed looks they were acquiring.

Kaidoh harrumphed and folded his arms, leaning back against the cold metallic chair.

Inui Sadaharu adjusted his glasses and paid no attention whatsoever to the scene he had caused on the floor. Pulling himself a chair from a nearby table, he sat down and pulled out a notebook and clicked his pen. "Kaidoh. What were your findings?"

Kaidoh 'che'd again and turned to glare at the idiot still under the table. "Should we be talking here?" His voice was low and barely coherent.

Inui gave him a passive look. "I have to be somewhere in 15 minutes. It was fortunate of me to find you since you did not show up at our assigned meeting location." He then bent forward to whisper in the other man's ear, "Don't worry. I've been surveilling the area. It's safe." With that he quietly slid back and waited for Kaidoh to begin.

The worn-out teen sighed and frowned. "There wasn't even much for me to do. They knew our motives moment they saw us. That bastard had the nerve to call me "bandanna-kun", referred to me with Seishun-kai...mentioned something about their boss wanting our group. Just troublesome shit. I found out what I needed, and just scrammed." He summed up briefly.

The data-man was busy jotting down notes, the scratching of his pen continuing endlessly, while he nodded at intervals here and there. He then paused, "So Yotsuba-kai is after us. But do you know what they _know_ about us? After all, I believe that's what your main objectives were." He raised an eyebrow to emphasize his implications.

Momo finally reacquainted himself with the conversation and at this point, provided "They knew our faces." He frowned, disturbed. "Though I don't think those men were really under Yotsuba-kai. At least not part of the 'family'. Probably just the local street punks that have lately been associating themselves with them. Thinks it makes them more intimidating." He yawned and scratched his head again.

Inui nodded again and scratched away on his notebook. "There have been numerous cases of such incidents recently, where local street gangs dub themselves members of Yotsuba."

"'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em', huh?"

"Tch. They're just all losers. And those Yotsuba-bastards are probably making good use of their influence on these small-fries. It's fuckin' bounty-hunting to them. Let some stupid insects do the dirty work for them. Bastards." Kaidoh supplied helpfully while glaring around the small shop again.

Fixing his glasses, Inui agreed whole-heartedly. "But that means they know who some of our members are. For a bounty hunter needs knowledge about his bounty. According to Kaidoh, it seems all the information they currently have are some basic appearance descriptions, if what those men had called you back there were 'Seishun-bandanna-freak' or 'Seishun-whatnot'. No name, no mentions of your special usage of weapons, I presume?"

Kaidoh shook his head. "Like I said, these were low-level punks. The only reason me and that baka over there hightailed it out of there was because the mission specifically called for no engagement. Though I would've been glad to pummel them into the ground…" He sneered at the memory of those men.

Inui sighed. "You two, please control your animal-instincts of fighting. It was probably previous situations like that which had leaked some of our information out to them." He rose up and pushed his chair in, readjusting his glasses before snapping his notebook shut and tucking it away safely. "Well. Please be on the lookout. Don't do anything rash. Or my new beverage will have two volunteers already."

Both Kaidoh and Momo shuddered and sweat dropped at the mention of that.

With an eerie smile, Inui waved, "Well, that's all…I must leave now". He made his way out the door and lost himself in the crowds of Kyoto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a while and few minor detours till Momoshiro and Kaidoh were both able to stumble their way to their destination, a roomy western-styled mansion that appeared rather torn down and antediluvian. Wallflowers claimed the walls of the old house greedily, yet rather than a sense of careless housekeeping, the old house had an air of prestige to it.

Momo stifled a huge yawn as he stumbled up to the towering iron gates that were cleansed of rusting. He pressed the intercom button and gave a short 'open the damn gates' command to whoever it was on the other side.

"_Momo! Such language is not tolerated! Is Kaidoh with you? I can't see him on the camera." _A voice filtered through the intercom, belonging to one flustered, Oishi Syuichirou, who was currently trying to spot the bandanna-headed snake of Seishun.

Kaidoh appeared into view on the camera. Staring straight into the beady eye of the surveillance system, he 'fshhed' and said grumpily, "I'm here, senpai. Open the gate".

After hearing a sigh on the other line, the heavy gate creaked steadily open, allowing entrance to the run-down estate they called 'headquarters' and to some, 'home'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oshitari Yuushi was not a happy person. He felt his eyebrows twitch again as he felt the honey-haired tensai smile amicably in front of him. "Saa…I don't know where Kei-chan went. Looks like we're on our own, ne?" He gave him a sweet curve of the lips before proceeding to get an hole-in-one.

He knew it was a bad omen when the diva called him. Heck, it was always a bad omen whenever the narcissist was involved. Worse yet when it involved Fuji.

"Hmm…? What was that, Marilyn?" A slightly creepy voice drifted across the sunny golf course.

He turned and found Fuji chattering and plotting evilness with his cactus again.

Oh…Atobe Keigo was going to pay.

If he hadn't already, that is…

A/N: So, how is chapter 2? Ah…I must say I strongly disliked the Momo-Kaido-Inui scene…I felt it was all rather…jammed in and Momo and Kaidoh were too repetitive and flat. Sort of OOC?

And I'm sorry there isn't much Fuji-ness in this scene…it just seemed like a good place to stop!

NEXT CHAPTER is Yukimura! And Sanada of course…they play a role in this story too. Pretty interesting role.

Anyhow, thanks for reading! Now to leave a review…:)

**Review Replies: **

**Phoenixfirekitsune: **Thanks! I see Fuji as sadistic to some point. Yakuza work fits him. Sort of evil, but not dirty evil. ^_^.

**GreenAppleIce: **Haha, I really like Atobe next to Fuji. I try and keep them in character, because that's what makes it fun. Atobe is definitely the best-friend/protector/childhood "sweetheart" role…Thanks for reading!

**Elysis:** I haven't actually seen any Tezu-Fuji gang stories yet at all. Care to share? Anyways, I really think the yakuza fits Fuji. Just like assassination is a step above murder, Yakuza is a step above gangs. Just seems to be more clean. Not saying Tezuka isn't. XD I do hope there will be some Tofu…I can't say it'll be major, but yes, Atobe definitely has or has had some sort of a crush on Fuji. After all, isn't it just darling? Glad you liked it!

**Krayzee Babee: **Thanks! He actually named his cactus Marilyn…I can't remember if it was in the manga or just the musical…but in the musical he tried to kiss his cactus and got pricked XD. Hope you like chapter 2!

**Yoshikochan:** I'm glad you like it! Atobe is a major character here. Oshitari humors me greatly. I keep thinking he's a cross of Fuji and Inui…or maybe it's the glasses?

**SkySurf: **Yes I'm wondering how Fuji is going to meet Tezuka as well…just kidding, I do have that planned out. ^_^. Wait and see!

**Emerald-rei: **TezuFuji is the perfect pair. Perfect. Nothing can beat that! And I will try and update soon. Thank you for reading

**Loki lee: **Haha. You could copy paste. People seem to enjoy that line a lot. I tell myself Fuji messed up on purpose to try Aozu…XD And fainted…O.o…as to Kawamura, yes! All regulars are there. Just not yet. Not sure what role he plays, but yes. And Saeki I want to fit in too. Hope you continue reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy trying not to azn-fail Humanities and Chemistry…but anyways…here is an update! Though I must say…where's the love, people? Only five reviews for the previous chapter? Sniff…somewhat saddening. Certainly not very motivating…

Pretty please read and review? It doesn't hurt…^-^

But thanks to everyone who did! And still a great hug to anyone who read…

And without futher hindrance and blabbering…

**DISCLAIMER:** Look up fan fiction in Wikipedia.

**WARNING: **Bad, crude, offensive language. Shounen-ai! MalexMale pairring. There is no yaoi, meaning hot steamy man sex. Simply because I consider myself still not ready to read all that (though I do some hehe), let alone write it. O.O

**SUMMARY: **AU. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the leader of a rising gang. Fuji Syuusuke is the son of the most lethal yakuza boss in Kyoto. Even in adverse times and the cruelty of fate, there exists...a story. TezuFuji.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 3

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kyoto General Hospital

'_His face is so stern…'_ He stifled a giggle at this. It never ceased to amuse him how serious and strict his friend always was. No matter the situation, it was nearly impossible to find a small quirk of lips on his face. Oh he had tried, on multiple occasions to change that fact. In the end, it always he, himself, who ended clutching his stomach with laughter at the austereness, while his friend only deepened his scowl.

At this moment, Yukimura was _definitely_ having an inner fit trying to contain his muted giggles from escalating into full-blown laughter. No doubt his impassive visitor will only cease his actions to reprimand him for his childishness.

But really, the site of one Sanada Genichirou, strict officer of the Kyoto police force as well as _his_ subordinate, having a scowling contest with the apple he was carefully peeling, was simply _too much_.

The blue-haired young man stifled his laugh as a cough, which, was presumably, so well masked that the other had really believed it to be an actual cough and had looked up sharply, frowning in concern.

This only caused him to find even more amusement and stifle more oncoming giggles. Unfortunately, the process of doing so actually _did_ instigate a set of coughing. Oh the irony.

Between coughing and laughter, Yukimura could make out the glare Sanada was sending at a non-tangible foe -him or the coughing he wasn't sure- which really didn't help his matters. After a few seconds, the coughing subsided. The laughter, however, did not. Soon, the room was filled with the heart-warming giggles coming from Yukimura Seiichi.

At this, Sanada released an unknown breath of relief he had been holding and frowned some more.

"Ah…gomen, Genichirou." The giggles were gone and Sanada found himself face to face with a cheery Yukimura, who was still a little too pale to be healthy in Sanada's opinion.

He grunted in reply, his frown relaxing somewhat.

Yukimura felt his lips twitch again and was prepared to tease his friend, when a knock sounded at the door before it suddenly swung open and revealed a brown-haired man, face equally stern as Sanada's, documents in hand.

The 'intruder' as Sanada had ceremoniously dubbed, cleared his throat and proceeded to acknowledge the presence of the officer before continuing on to Yukimura. He walked up to the bed which the blue-haired youth resided and pulled up a chair. He gracefully sat down and crossed his legs before flipping through neat pages of documents.

"Yukimura-san."

"Seichii is fine, Tezuka-kun!" His patient chirped happily in response.

Tezuka frowned.

Sanada frowned.

Yukimura couldn't decide which one was more hilarious. Maybe a certain blue-eyed tensai could help him decide?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji Syuusuke sneezed.

"Bless Syuu…" Jiroh snickered at his own lame joke. Oshitari snorted and Gakuto was mindless of the entire scenario, staring fixatedly at the fashion magazine he held in his hands.

The heir to Yotsuba blinked before smiling at the group. "Ah arigato, Jiroh-kun". He wasn't aware of the joke the orange-haired had sorely attempted. "When is Keigo due back again? Where is he, anyhow?" Fuji piped up and wondered when he found the diva's presence amiss in the room.

Jiroh yawned and replied, "I think Atobe went to get pizza."

At this statement two pairs of eyes stared incredulously at him while the third other –belonging to Fuji- glinted with amusement. "Ne…Jiroh-kun. I don't think Keigo is the type to get pizza." The brown-haired youth gently reminded.

Oshitari smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Atobe wouldn't go anywhere near a 'commoner's' food such as pizza, let alone go fetch it like some pizza boy." This time, it was Gakuto who snorted.

"Tch. Oi, Jiroh, you do know what he went to get right?" Gakuto had plopped down the fashion magazine and was now looking at the narcoleptic lounging lazily on the couch.

Jiroh blinked and rubbed his eyes sleepily, and yawned again. "Pizza?"

Gakuto groaned and muttered something about 'goldfish' and the 'uncanny resemblance' between that and a certain 'stupid freeloader'.

Atobe Keigo chose this moment to make his grand entrance by slamming the door open, making Jiroh fall off the couch in surprise.

He walked over to the coffee table the four occupants of the room were currently sitting around and dropped an ordinary manila folder onto the surface. A few documents spilled up, one of which peaked the interest of the blue-haired genius.

"Seishun-kai?" Oshitari questioned as he trailed his eyes over the contents of the papers in the folder. He had picked it up and began leafing through the pages, trying to absorb any and all information worthy of noting. "I thought dealing with Seishun-kai was in Fuji's department?" His eyes flickered over to the other genius, who had a pleasant smile like that of an innocent child hiding something.

Atobe scoffed, which sounded much like a snort but most definitely wasn't, since snorting was very unsightly. He walked over and plopped himself down on a free lounge chair and crossed his legs casually. "Ore-sama was over at Chichiue's* discussing business when Keisuke-san asked Ore-sama to do something about…this." He glanced up at the inattentive tensai and was about to gesture to him, but paused and gestured to the file in Oshitari's hands instead.

"The reason Ore-sama has called for this meeting today-"

Jiroh shot up wide awake and shouted, "Pizza?" All eyes stared at him, some were rolled, before attention focused back on Atobe again. Jiroh grinned sheepishly at the diva, who still had an elegant brow arched up.

Jiroh coughed. "Erm…continue?"

The silver-haired man cleared his throat before continuing. "The reason Ore-sama asked for all of you to be here…is because Syuusuke has been given the task to take part in tracking down Seishun-kai and eliminating them." He concluded and looked around briefly to see if the others were following. The only 'other' of concern was Jiroh…

…who had blinked and scrunched up his face in confusion. "Wait, then why isn't Fuji the one taking initiative on this? Why is Atobe leading on this matter? Is there going to be pizza at all?"

Gakuto smacked his head with his magazine.

Fuji held his mysterious smile, though at the mention of Seishun, it had certainly darkened measurably. "Gomen ne, Jiroh-kun. I don't think there is going to be pizza today. But if you'd like, I'll be glad to take you out for pizza sometime for lunch?"

The flame-haired youth brightened considerably at this. "Waah! Thanks, Fuji! You really are the best!"

Atobe had coughed to regain the attention of everyone. "Now that Syuusuke is done changing the subject," he sent a glare for good measure at the smaller man, "Ore-sama isn't in charge on this one. It's just that Syuusuke has been rather _lazy_ as of late, and Ore-sama decided that since Seishun-kai has escalated to a rather huge problem, we team up on this one. Ore-sama has already asked and gained Keisuke-san's approval." The diva quickly added in the last part when he saw Fuji open his mouth to question.

Seeing his explanation sufficed to satisfy the tensai, he took the file folder that Oshitari had placed back on the table and pulled out a few sheets. "Seishun-kai is actually a group that was formed before Chichue and Keisuke-san established Yotsuba, as a company or yakuza. Apparantly, about 30 years ago, it was actually a group of high prominence and wide influence, though not quite like Yotsuba today. About 15 years ago, the group began to dissipate, and the name faded in importance."

Oshitari took in all of this with a frown. He leaned back in his chair and adjusted his glasses. "But there's more, isn't there?"

Atobe sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "Indeed. There was one thing that Chichiue had said that bothered Ore-sama. Apparantly, the founder of the group had massive resources behind him, enough to start up a yakuza empire. But what drove that man was not power. And it was the lack of knowing what his goal was, that was unsettling."

Jiroh was left behind in the dust. "Um…?"

"Seishun Gakuen. Seigaku." Fuji Syuusuke muttered softly.

Atobe slowly turned to observe his friend carefully. Oshitari inclined his head. Gakuto frowned in confusion. Jiroh blinked.

"That is the only legend Seishun-kai left behind." The honey-haired tensai smiled to lighten the atmosphere.

"Seishun…gakuen…Seishun Gakuen…Seigaku…EH? SEIGAKU? The public school for really really smart and talented poor people?" Jiroh shot up and shouted in excitement.

"They're not _always_ poor..." Gakuto muttered off to the side.

Atobe massaged his temples. "Sit down, Jiroh. Not all smart people attend Seigaku, you know? It is rather prestigious for a public school, but Ore-sama prefers a school that adores beauty like Hyotei."

Oshitari snorted at the diva's self-acknowledged intellect.

Fuji chuckled at Jiroh's excitement. "Hmm…that is true isn't it?" His eyes flickered open for a moment, revealing unsettling cerulean orbs.

Gakuto stared at the youth, "What's true?" He could never quite follow the minds of geniuses.

Oshitari suddenly smirked and pushed up his glasses. "Ah…you couldn't possibly be planning…?" He hinted to Fuji.

Atobe frowned.

"What's true? What's true, damn it?" Gakuto was getting impatient now. He swore to god he hated geniuses with telepathic links. "That Seigaku accepts people with talents alone? What's so 'that's true' about that?"

Fuji only smiled more in response. "Saa…I think it's time I got a taste of actual high school life, don't you think?"

Atobe sighed, regretting his idea of starting off the meeting with the legacy of Seishun. They had so much to go through, and with Fuji working everyone up like this? Not a chance. He flipped open his phone and pressed a button.

"Kabaji."

"Usu."

"Get me a latte."

"Usu."

He shut his phone and tilted his head back. Now…excuses for a senior to transfer into a high school in the middle of a semester…?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chibisuke." Someone was poking him.

"Oi, Chibisuke." It was incessantly annoying.

"Oi, baka-otouto!" The taller boy had smacked the other on the back of his head, causing his cap to fall over his eyes.

He glared in response at the hindrance his hat was providing. But his hands were full…

He suddenly felt the object in his hands snatched away. This time, he adjusted his hat and looked up to glare at his brother's face. "What?" He grumbled unhappily. "I was looking at that"

Echizen Ryoga groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You've been LOOKING at that thing for the past half hour! Why don't you actually try READING it? Where the hell have you gotten us, baka-otouto?"

The shorter boy frowned at the spit flying in his face.

The teen in front of him sighed exhaustedly and slumped down, a mountain of luggage sagging down with him. "Ah…chibisuke…why don't _you_ carry some luggage and _I_ read the map?"

"Can't. Okaa-san said not to push my delicate frame." Ryoma stated simply, recalling the words of their mother.

"'Delicate frame' my ass!" His brother seethed.

Ryoma shrugged and trotted off in another direction.

"Oi! Chibisuke! Where are you going?" Echizen Ryoga was really, extremely peeved at the situation now. Who up there hated him? Hauling all the luggage back on his back again, he tried to catch up to the other.

Suddenly the younger boy paused, causing his brother to fall back down with fifty kilograms of luggage.

"What the- Chibisuke!" Ryoga gave up and slumped down on his make-shift luggage-bed.

Ryoma blinked and pointed at something. The older of the two tiredly followed the direction with his eyes.

"Seishun Gakuen." The younger stated passively. He then proceeded to pop open a Ponta out of nowhere.

'_Damn oyaji…'_ was the last thought Echizen Ryoga had before the sunny hills and chirpy birds claimed him.

A/N: Ah…and so more of Seishun-kai is revealed. Yes, Yukimura and Sanada, are involved both with Tezuka as well as Fuji and Atobe in some way. However, Yukimura is with the police. Tezuka with a gang. And Fuji with a yakuza.

*Chichiue = formal form of 'Father'

Reviews are pretty. ^-^

Happy Valentine's everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow…I'm slacking off already. But I am rather unmotivated due to the lack of response…still I won't hold it against anyone. It's all psychological, though. I blame my subconscious for not hurrying me up. Its sorting this story as one of the last priorities since its not as demanding…T_T

Well. I do really appreciate those who did read and review!

Pretty please read and review? It doesn't hurt…^-^

But thanks to everyone who did! And still a great hug to anyone who read…

And without futher hindrance and blabbering…

**DISCLAIMER: **Look up fan fiction in Wikipedia.

**WARNING: **Bad, crude, offensive language. Shounen-ai! MalexMale pairring. There is no yaoi, meaning hot steamy man sex. Simply because I consider myself still not ready to read all that (though I do some hehe), let alone write it. O.O

**SUMMARY: **AU. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the leader of a rising gang. Fuji Syuusuke is the son of the most lethal yakuza boss in Kyoto. Even in adverse times and the cruelty of fate, there exists...a story. TezuFuji.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 4

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Atobe Kazuma was a rather wanted man. Between family and business, he often found little time for himself. All he really wanted was for one day to appreciate the beautiful, oh how he wished he could. A sigh escaped. He was quite looking forward to a day of touring art museums today, but some things just come up in urgent need of attention, it seems.

So this being the reason why he was currently 'enjoying' the scenery of the dull office of his vice-president instead of ethereal galleries, he lamented over the fact that there was no escaping his duty as Fuji Keisuke's 'right-hand man'. In all honesty, he rather disliked having to dabble with yakuza and the shady side of society. Normally, all of that 'other business' went to the Fuji-senior.

Society at its lowest was not considered beautiful.

He preferred reigning on Mount Olympus, superseding the clouds and second only to the sun. It really didn't do for a man of his caliber to deal with the dark arts of Lucifer, which he has dubbed his friend on multiple occasions.

Yet perhaps this was the reason for their faultless partnership. Balance.

"It was the second year of high school, was it not?"

Atobe Kazuma slowly raised his head attention. "Hm…was it?" He countered prudently, not wanting to admit inattentiveness. You never wanted to let a Fuji think you weren't paying attention.

The former's eyes narrowed suspiciously, before resuming staring at the blank wall. "Seishun. We had placed all our efforts and interest in that rather than focusing our studies." A curve of lips.

Atobe caught on to the flow of the conversation. Straightening himself, he added in his own comment, "Yes. Geniuses like us were bored. _Something _had to keep us occupied. It came at the opportune moment, didn't it?" He mused back to their adolescent adventures.

He wasn't expectant of the sigh that followed. Raising a delicate brow, he inquired, "Keisuke?"

The weary –he'd just noticed- man massaged his temples. "We followed that man everywhere, didn't we? The youthful vigor contained in us demanded to be released for some…soul-thrilling cause. And that man was the incarnation of just that."

The other blinked a few times, memories shining forth in a blaring light. Vivid images of an intelligent and charismatic man resurrected in his mind. "Hm…yes. He had much potential…"

"…that was all wasted!"

The president of Yotsuba turned in surprise to the unprecedented outburst from the normally composed Fuji Keisuke. "Ah-"

"And for what? Family? A good fortune it had done for him indeed! His good-for-nothing son was a coward that left when people around him needed him most!" Fuji Keisuke was fuming now. He could clearly recall the day the sentimental old fool 'retired' from yakuza business to take care of family. And he could also recall how the said son had turned out. Nothing by disappointment and shame to the honor his father once held.

Atobe knew better than to cut into the other's thoughts. _'Maa…Keisuke's going a little too far…'_ He grimaced as he realized his partner's anger was not about to curb anytime soon.

He wasn't counting the number of minutes he was simply standing, but it actually wasn't long till the impregnable silence was finally broken.

"Seishun-kai is on the rise again."

For the second time that day, a brow rose on Atobe Kazuma's head. "Oh? I thought you said it was a minor false alarm –"

"It isn't. I've confirmed it."

"Then – "

"It's not him, this time."

An sense of relief mixed in with disappointment within the Atobe senior. He settled on a third emotion of confusion. "Then why – "

"It's his grandson. If that bastard-son did one good thing, it was that he sired a son."

Atobe took this in and pondered on it carefully. Not wanting to be interrupted for the fourth time, he prodded, "So…"

Sigh. "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka Kunikazu's only grandson, and his most probable successor." The yakuza head let his eyes drift close.

And Atobe Kazuma was left with an empty feeling in his stomach.

Tezuka Kunikazu was a man of raw talents, a natural-born leader. If his grandson was anywhere near his grandfather…

…then Yotsuba had quite an issue at hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Echizen Ryoga definitely thought they –being him and his idiot of a brother- had hidden talents in the art of stand-up comedy. If not, then they could be one of those comedic relief squished into one of those boring unending TV dramas their mother watched on a daily basis.

The young teen pictured himself giving instructions on using a hand grenade. Counting to the number 3, and not 2. The number that is not after 3, which is 4, but definitely not the one previous to it either, being 2.

Then he could picture Ryoma interrupting him with a simple 'Mada mada dane', and proceeding to chucking the hand grenade at the killer rabbit right then and there.

Oh joy.

He felt his fingers beginning to itch and began twitching into a drumming beat. Tapping his index finger a few more so than the rest on the ivory armchair, he let his head roll back and slid down into his seat.

He shot back up when the door swung open, with an old man hobbling into view.

Ryoga knew it was rude to comment…but this guy looked like he was about to keel over and die at any given moment. Really…it was just a heartbeat away…he could _feel_ it.

The old man said nothing, except for a crooked smile on his face and his hands clasped loosely behind his hunched back.

Ryoga suddenly wondered if this was what Harry Potter felt like upon meeting one Albus Dumbledore.

He wasn't left much time to wonder when the door was suddenly banged open for a second time, this turn revealing a fifty-year old looking lady. She barged in and stood in front of the two brothers.

"Where are they? Those two brats of that damned Nanjiroh…!" She was seething and Ryoga couldn't help but raise his hand meekly.

"A-Ano…I'm Echizen Ryoga…and this is my kid brother, Ryoma…" He gulped at the fire-breathing dragon in front of him. What the hell had his father done to piss off an old lady as scary as this one? Once again, he found himself mentally cursing the man who sired him.

The old man in the corner cackled – which was quite startling considering everyone had neglected to notice him – and the old lady snapped sharply up at the sound.

After a dreadful lapse of silence, the lady sighed and turned to face the two 'Echizen-brats'. "Good grief…ah…this day's been somewhat hectic for me. My apologies. Your good-for-nothing father always had a tendency of dragging things off until the last minute. I got word of your arrival just five minutes ago…jeez…" She pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down in an opposing chair.

Ryoga blinked and wondered whether it was safe to speak. He discretely glanced over at his brother and sweat-dropped at the lack of change on his face. _'Oblivious to the world…'_ He twitched.

"My name is Ryuuzaki Sumire, the Vice-principle of Seigaku, and I don't know whether Nanjiroh told you or not, but I was his coach and practically his mother back when he was your age." She seemed to reminisce on something, but then grimaced. She then gestured to the bony, old grandpa standing awkwardly beside her and said, "This is the principle, you can just call him Principle Oji."

Oji flashed them a crooked smile, and Ryoga was sure he saw a flash of gold teeth. Or was that a trick of the light? In any case, he found himself shuddering. First the scary baa-chan that was likely entering menopause, and then the crooked old man who seemed to be not as brittle as he seemed. Ryoga off-handedly toyed with the idea that perhaps the old man was one of those old kung-fu masters that beat the hell out of you despite their old age.

A gentle knock pulled him out of his thoughts and three heads – Ryoma's not included – turned to find a student entering in.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei." He stated simply with a courteous nod and slight bow.

Ryoga scrutinized the figure before him. Tall, brunette, with a stern look, he could almost pass off for a young teacher if not for his uniform which clearly indicated his position as a student. He held himself with proper posture of authority and an aura that dictated due respect.

"This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, our accomplished Student Council President, as well as a senior this year." Ryuuzaki seemed quite proud of the young man beside him as she had clasped her hand firmly on his shoulder.

Ryoga winced since it seemed like it hurt. Tezuka didn't budge. That grandma had spunk…

The student council president gave a polite bow, "I hope you will enjoy our classes here." No twitch. No quirk of the lips. Nothing but a straight, impassive stare. Damn, was anyone here normal?

"Ah."

The elder Echizen sibling jumped at the noise, later realizing it was emitted from none other than his dear younger brother.

Ryoma was now blinking owlishly at Tezuka Kunimitusu, who in turn, was staring back. Ryoga seriously felt like poking both of them with a rod.

"It's him."

'_It's him? What the Jesus Christ is that supposed to mean?'_ Ryoga pondered with much annoyance. He really didn't understand vague answers. Maybe that was why his last girlfriend dumped him. Girls are too vague. That's what he said to her. Then he got dumped. Yeah.

He was about to bombard his sibling with questions when something clicked in his head.

Tezuka…Kunimitsu…

Tezuka…

Tezuka…

_Tezuka.._

Oh shit. This was the guy that led the Seishun group?

For the umpteenth time, he cursed his baka-oyaji and his spontaneous stupidity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a New York condo, Echizen Nanjiroh sneezed, causing him to get a full blast of the perfume ad in his sensual magazine.

Wasn't he allergic to this type of perfume?

Well oh shit.

A/N: Yay! Ok. So not a lot of Fuji. Crap. No Fuji. Where's Fuji? In the next chapter. The next fated chapter where Fuji meets Tezuka, and vice-versa.

I couldn't help with Monty Python and Sarah Palin references...XD

Now be good and press the little button at the bottom…

Thanks for reading, everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ah...thanks for those who read and/or reviewed! Erm...yeah. Fuji meets Tezuka time!

DISCLAIMER: Look up fan fiction in Wikipedia.

WARNING: Bad, crude, offensive language. Shounen-ai! MalexMale pairring. There is no yaoi, meaning hot steamy man sex. Simply because I consider myself still not ready to read all that (though I do some hehe), let alone write it. O.O

SUMMARY: AU. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the leader of a rising gang. Fuji Syuusuke is the son of the most lethal yakuza boss in Kyoto. Even in adverse times and the cruelty of fate, there exists...a story. TezuFuji.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 4

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Jii-chan?" Clambering up onto his grandfather's lap, a young child of six curiously wondered whether his grandfather was sleeping again._

"_Hmm?" The sofa was so comfortable, had he fallen asleep again? Looking down at the curious stare of his grandson, he was able to respond with a warm smile._

"_Why do all those people treat you like a god?" As intrigued as the child was, he didn't show any signs of hyper activeness an average six-year-old ought to show. Carefully composed and well-mannered, the young boy simply looked at his grandfather while questioning the latter with a thought that had bothered him constantly the past few days._

_His grandfather stroked his beard thoughtfully, pondering. "Hm…because I offer them guidance, and a light that brings them through the dark times of their life." _

_The boy frowned slightly, trying to understand the meaning of the other's words. Finally, he blurted out, quite unlike himself, "Are you a god?" _

_Amusement sparkled in the old wrinkled eyes. Warm chuckles rumbled deep from his throat. "Haha…no, my grandson…the gods weave the threads of fate and decide which path for us to take. I am but a guide on that path, a lamplighter, if you will. Because sometimes, people need help, else they lose their way…"_

"_But…don't the gods decide everything? If so, then how do those people become lost?" The child countered frustratedly._

"_Kunimitsu, the gods lay out a path for us to take. Whether or not we complete the journey, is completely up to us. Many people do not make as far as they are able to. They settle down nicely, somewhere along the way. That's what your father did." His eyes softened slight, in rue. _

"_Papa?"_

"_Yes. Your father could've done so much, but he refused…" He shook his head with a sigh._

"_Jii-chan? Do you miss Papa?" The young boy was staring up at his grandfather, knowing there was something deeper._

"_Every father would miss his child, as I'm sure your father does you. But I have my grandson with me, don't I?" The old man beamed and his eyes crinkled in delight._

_His grandson bit his lip and blinked. "Jii-chan? When I grow old enough, will I be able to be a guide like you?"_

_A soothing feeling blossomed in the old man's chest. "Yes, my dear grandson, you will…" He was proud of his grandson, proud of his desire. Yet at the same time, a dark foreboding emotion overtook him._

'_You must…'_

It was a strange dream. He never really dreamed at all. And he supposed he hadn't either, just now. Since this dream was more of a…memory? It's like those instances where you're unsure whether it was a long forgotten memory drifting back into the conscious, or it was simply something you dreamed up, a nostalgic feeling mixed in with a wishful thought.

A knock sent all his thoughts scurrying away like mice. He almost forgot to respond. Reaching over to his bedside table, he found his glasses and gently put them on. Grabbing his robe off the chair where he had left it last night, he strode over to the door and unlocked it, revealing a rather flustered Oishi.

"A-Ah! Tezuka. Did I wake you? Gomen. Ano…" He scratched his head rather nervously.

"Is something the matter?" Tezuka Kunimitsu inquired crisply. Business mode already, early in the morning.

"Um…just…you know those two brothers Ryuuzaki-sensei sent? She said you met them at the school. I know last night was rather hectic, so everything was pretty temporary...but I was wondering about permanent arrangements? And as to what their duties would be…"

The tall brunette leaned casually against the doorframe, folding his arms in contemplation. "Have them take the east wing, next to Momoshiro's. Then inform Momo he is to fill them up on certain basic information." With that, he turned around and headed back into his room, leaving the door wide open and a sweat-dropping Oishi in the doorway.

"Ano, Tezuka? What of your agenda today? I was hoping that we would soon discuss…you know…_that_ issue. It's rather pressing now."

"I have duties to attend to in the Student Council today. And then I must drop by the hospital to do some check-up work." He summed up briefly when emerging again in view, adjusting his school uniform.

Oishi sighed. "You know, you don't have to take it all. Hospital work is rather busy. There really is no need for a high school student to be an intern. Actually I am quite amazed at the speed you were able to acquire your honors for internship…I never congratulated you on that, did I?" He smiled gently at the younger man.

Tezuka paused and looked right at Oishi. "You are my senpai in the hospital, Oishi. I give my thanks largely to you. I never did thank you properly, did I?"

Oishi looked amused. "Well…call it even?" He looked slightly embarrassed at the accolade coming from the other.

Said man nodded and finished buttoning his last button of his uniform.

"Now, I really must be going. Take care of business for me." He left without a second glance, and Oishi suddenly felt slightly awkward standing in a doorway to an empty room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kikumaru Eiji was a hyperactive cat, in all but the most literal of senses. He finds interest in the most mundane events and turns it into something spectacular. So when something spectacular does come his way, the exuberant redhead will pester endlessly. Most of the time, the victim being Oishi.

However, today's unusual event came in the form of a small, capped boy named Echizen Ryoma. So today's victim, was the event itself: Echizen Ryoma. Whom he had brilliantly dubbed 'Ochibi' due to his short stature. Sure, his brother was interesting as well, but Eiji was more excited about this 'adorable little chibi' that appeared in their living room this morning. The chibi had apparently arrived the day before at the school, and was brought to the mansion later that day. Eiji was profoundly upset when he found out he had missed a possible day of hanging out.

Unfortunately, today was also a school day, so after an hour of talking through his mouthful of waffles, jabbering away at the nonchalant Ryoma, Eiji had to leave for school.

Shouting a quick 'jaa!' and making a good promise to hang out later, the cat-boy skipped out the door and headed for school.

"Nya! Ochibi made me late for school!" He panicked slightly and started to bolt, as his skip was rather slow. Then again, he was always late for school. Whereas Tezuka was always early. _'Hmmnya…well Tezuka is the student council president…I'm not!'_ Quickly relaxing, he realized he was already nearing the school.

Sometimes his own agility amazed him. He wonders sometimes whether he'll run so fast one day he'll just fly off the rooftops. This train of thoughts was rather bad, and this train of thoughts crashed suddenly when the school bells tolled.

"Ah! Nyaaa? Wasn't I already safe?" He began sprinting towards the school gates that were slowly closing in on him. "Kikumaru beam!" He made a cat like jump…

…only to hit the iron gates that closed on him.

Falling butt-flat onto the ground, Eiji pouted. "Mou…stupid rich school and automatically timed gates…" He frowned and shifted into an Indian-style position, scratching his head as to how to get in.

Suddenly a hand found its way onto his shoulder.

"Gyaa!" Eiji spun around and nearly hit his head on the iron gates behind him.

His eyes fell on a lithe, honey-blonde youth standing in front of him. The latter let out a series of light chuckles as a sweet smile spread across his lips. His silky, brown, hair framed his perfectly androgynous features, accenting his good looks. Although the stranger's eyes were closed and smiled amicably at him, he was sure that were they open, they would be just as pretty…

'_Pretty…'_ Eiji found himself staring a little too long, verging on rudeness. But he really couldn't tell whether the other was a boy or girl. Though, tearing his eyes away from the other's face and down his body, he realized the other was a 'he' wearing their school uniform.

"Gomen. Did I scare you?" The 'pretty person' in front of him spoke out gently, offering a hand for assistance.

Eiji shook his head quickly and suddenly jumped up with joy. "Not a bit! Nice to meet you! I'm Kikumaru Eiji nya! And you are?" He met another new person today! And this person looked really nice!

The other was slightly taken aback by the sudden change in moods, but answered with a prompt, "Ah, nice to meet you, Kikumaru-kun. I'm Fujiwara Syuusuke. Please take care of me". He bowed gracefully.

"Waa! Are you a new student here?" The acrobat excitedly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the intercom by the gate. "Awesome! I'll show you around, kay Fujiwara-kun? Oh, by the way, you can call me Eiji nya…can I call you Syuusuke…hmm….Shu? No…ah! Can I call you Fujiko? Fujiwara is too long…Syuusuke is too long…Shu sounds like the sound mice make. Not that I don't like some mice! They're cute…chuu chuu chuu…"

'Fujiko' laughed out loud this time. "Sure. I actually have another friend that calls me that. Well then, Eiji-kun? Shall we get going then? After all, even if you do use 'helping a new student' as an excuse, if you're gone too long, it wouldn't work, would it? But I suppose since you're 'helping' me around the school, it shouldn't matter, hmm?"

Eiji sweatdropped at being seen through. "Unya...you got me..but I really would like to show you around! You seem really nice, nya!" He pressed the button on the intercom. "Sensei! Please let us in! There is a new student here, nya! He's-"

"_Mou, you're so noisy, Kikumaru-senpai!"_

Eiji blinked. "Eh…Momo? Why are you in the office?"

"_I'm the stupid old lady's office aid, remember? Stupid Inui decided it was a brilliant position for me to take…"_ The redhead could hear the groaning on the other side.

Before he was about to comment, the gates creaked open.

"_I know you were late, senpai. And don't think about using that new student as an excuse either!"_

Eiji grinned sheepishly. "Mou…how did you know?"

A grumble from the other line.

Suddenly, someone behind him laughed, and 'Fujiko' went up to the intercom and spoke. "Saa…please don't worry, Eiji-kun here has volunteered to be my guide today. So you can let him go this once, ne?"

The aforementioned student beamed and tackled his new friend in a choking bear hug. "Thanks a bunch, Fujiko! Let's go!" He pulled on the other through the gates and ran towards the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearby, a headset crackled to life.

"_Kabaji?"_

"Usu".

"_Did everything go as planned? Is Syuusuke in?"_

"Usu."

A sigh on the other line. There was some grumbling, quite unlike the speaker. _"Alright. That is all, Kabaji. Come back to Ore-sama."_

"Usu".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuji Syuusuke was quite amused and watched, with mirth, the redhead bouncing jovially down the hall in front of him. He chuckled and nodded at points where he deemed necessary - though honestly, the redhead seemed no encouragement to continue at all – and cheerfully observed the unusual quirks of the school Eiji pointed out.

The other was like a feline, bouncing to and fro with great agility and flexibility. Still, a cat was a rather lazy creature that liked to yawn and nap around. In a sense, Eiji was more like a puppy, excited and unstoppable. Physically he may have been a cat, but personality-wise, Kikumaru Eiji was a hyperactive puppy.

Fuji had come to the school not quite knowing what to expect, and not really caring either. He preferred not to analyze things too much – something Atobe constantly tells him is a bad habit, and a waste of his tensai abilities. Actually, it was probably due to his inherent perceptiveness that he curbs his tendencies to think. After all, knowing how everything will end only takes away the fun of it all, wouldn't it?

So he was rather intrigued by the sulking redhead in front of the school gates and quickly befriended him. They had traveled briefly up to the principle's office, where they met the principle – an old crinkly man dubbed Oji – and proceeded with a tour of the school itself.

"And – nya! Fujiko! Look! Over there! That's where the Seigaku tennis courts are!" Eiji pointed excitedly out a window at a wide area excavated for tennis courts. Surrounding it were rows of trees that almost made it look like a small woodland. Fuji watched as numerous players rallied back and forth in daily practice.

"Fujiko! Don't get left behind!" Fuji blinked and turned to look at the redhead, who was long gone and ways up ahead in the corridor. The honey-blonde tensai could only smile cheerfully before catching up with long strides.

xxxxxxxxxxx

If there was ever a time Tezuka needed an aspirin, it was now. Having dealt with a hyperactive redhead this morning after accommodating their recent arrivals, then to arrive at school nearly _late_ – for him, that is – and then paged by the hospital he was working at, telling him he needed to 'get his ass up there and turn in the damn documents' that was apparently due yesterday – courtesy of his dear senpai, and finally, arriving back at school half an hour after classes had started –which really _was_ late, the brunette was not in the best of moods.

He sometimes did question himself what Oishi asked on a daily basis. Why had he chosen to be a hospital intern, as well as Student Council President, when he was already a yakuza leader? Actually, he supposed, the latter two tied in together, seeing as this was his grandfather's school, and being the heir to his grandfather, he had a duty in both aspects.

As for being a hospital intern…Tezuka had other reasons for that.

He had just received some instructions from Principle Oji, which consisted of a series of grunting and pointing, and brilliantly figured out he was supposed to meet a new student and show him or her around for the day. Unfortunately, it seemed that a certain…ward…of his was much too caffeinated and had snatched Tezuka's duty of the day away before the school president even had a chance to meet them.

So, Tezuka was now attempting to find his fellow resident, send him off to class, and take the new student on a proper, civilized, well-paced tour - one he doubts his ward would've been able to conduct. His brisk strides quickly took him down hallway after hallway in a futile attempt to catch up to the redhead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kikumaru Eiji was having a blast being able to skip class, make friends with a new, cute-looking boy, AND having a valid excuse for doing so. Of course, all good and fun come to an end. For Eiji, it came in the form of one stoic-looking 'buchou'.

He was still leading the blue-eyed prodigy around when a tall figure suddenly stepped out from around the corner and blocked his path, forcing a loud, 'Uwaa!' from him.

The young yakuza leader scowled slightly at the improper scream, eyes staring down the other in a reproving manner. Then, his eyes travelled to the other person standing beside Eiji.

Beautiful, honey-blonde strands fell neatly in place, with some brushing idly over gentle eyelashes. Thin lips formed a curved, sweet smile, and a face framed, angelically, like a saint. Tezuka felt himself entranced for a bare second…

…until he saw his eyes, a mesmerizing cerulean…

…and Tezuka found himself oh so conscious, yet oh so absorbed, submerged, and utterly taken, by those sweet, menacing, orbs of blue.

It would only be later, that Tezuka would realize just how menacing that hypnotic, alluring transfer student, really was.

When Eiji screamed, Fuji had largely presumed it to be a teacher 'catching' him for 'skipping class'. He really did believe it too when he saw the other. Tall, reserved, and a remarkably handsome face with a pair of glasses resting firmly on the bridge of his nose, the latter really did radiate an aura of authority usually given to those of teachers.

But looking more closely, Fuji realized this person was far more. His eyes sparked with hidden ignition, yet his demeanor was calmly built and almost instilled a chill in a person. Fuji felt a sense of excitement he had never experienced before, yet at the same time, felt a foreign tinge of thrilling fear. This man was…

_...now looking straight at him._

In a moment of exhilaration, Fuji snapped his eyes open, as if a teasing and provocative challenge.

Their eyes locked and Fuji could feel his entire body numb with tingling. This man was dangerous. But Fuji wanted to get closer. This man, though a simple student, held high authority, Fuji knew. This man was…

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." A bow of courtesy.

And at that moment, Fuji knew.

_Seishun-kai._

A smile. "Fujiwara Syuusuke. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Tezuka-kun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: How do you like the meeting? Urgh...I'll say, I'm not good with description of people, so I'm sorry if their descriptions and thoughts of each other sounded choppy and not fluent or flowing. I can't make it that beautiful ..

So…Fuji meets Tezuka and Tezuka meets Fuji, and Fuji knows. Tezuka? He has spidey senses.

Right now, buth Tezuka and Fuji know they ought to stay away from the other, but they are drawn in. Does that make sense? They're not in love already, no…but simply the 'rival sense', where you can sense the other person is strong?

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" = pleased to meet you, please lend me your guidance.

"Gomen" = "sorry"

Anything else?

Oh...philisophical crap. I don't know. Something I made up...probably got bits of it here and there...O.o

Please review? I actually don't know where to go next with this. My plan had gone as far as this. I have more general plans, but none too detailed. If I don't update in forever…urgh.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Gah….I'm slowing down…my update speed is slowing…urg. Thank you for your kind reviews! So here is the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** Look up fan fiction in Wikipedia.

**WARNING: **Bad, crude, offensive language. Shounen-ai! MalexMale pairring. There is no yaoi, meaning hot steamy man sex. Simply because I consider myself still not ready to read all that (though I do some hehe), let alone write it. O.O

**SUMMARY:** AU. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the leader of a rising gang. Fuji Syuusuke is the son of the most lethal yakuza boss in Kyoto. Even in adverse times and the cruelty of fate, there exists...a story. TezuFuji.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 6

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Fujiwara Syuusuke. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Tezuka-kun."_

He found himself lost in thoughts of the event of that day. There was something about the new student, something hauntingly calming about him that made Tezuka want to somehow reach out to touch the youth and see exactly what it was that caused such unrest coursing through his own body. He almost believed that if he could just suddenly physically contact the other, he would be calm again.

From the moment he laid his eyes upon the other till the departing words and a promise to see one another the next day, the usually-composed student council president simply could not stand the undefined state he had possessed. It was like a deafening silence. It was as if his usual composure had suddenly melted down – what other people would call _relaxing_ – which was the thankful silence, and he was suddenly thrust into a state of mental turmoil, which was more deafening than his constant alerted one.

His mind, for the entire hour and a half he spent accompanying Fujiwara, had been creeping around his conscience, cautioning him against the honey-blonde. _'Yudan sezu ni ikou'_, was what it said to him, over and over, again. Yet for the entire hour and a half, his mind had failed miserably, and Tezuka still found himself enraptured by those enticing and dizzying blue eyes.

Tezuka knew the other was dangerous.

Tezuka had always been the type to stay away from danger.

But Tezuka could not find himself staying away from Fujiwara Syuusuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hated Tuesdays. Badly. Normal people always hated Mondays, but Keigo had never been of the norm anyways.

Atobe always did have a general dislike towards the beginning of the week. But more so towards Tuesday than any other day. Monday, you are still going over the events of the weekend in your head, having the leftover excitement still hanging around in your system.

By Tuesday, however, the effect wears off, and your mind fully realizes the start of the dreadful new week.

As for this Tuesday, Atobe was moping more than usual around his office.

It really was boring without the tensai around. He had seen, or stalked, but Atobe Keigo _never_ stalks, the tensai off to school this morning, via Kabaji. Why Syuusuke wanted to go to a damn public school when he had enough resources and brains to get into any school in the nation was a puzzle to him.

Sure, it was for 'reconnaissance' purposes, but Atobe suspected it had more to do with the unusual spontaneity his childhood friend possessed. But since Syuusuke was there, Atobe plans to ensure that the other does his 'job', regardless of his ulterior motive.

He glanced down at the folder lying open on his desk. Leaning back in his comfortable office chair, he rested his elbows on the armrest and gently interlaced his fingers.

'_Tezuka Kunimitsu…I hope he knows what he's doing…'_

The Atobe heir frowned. He nearly jumped in his seat when the phone rang.

Sighing, he leaned over to pick up the phone. "Hello?" He spoke briskly and irritably into the receiver.

"_Ah…Atobe?"_ Jiroh. So for once, he was awake long enough to make a phone call. Atobe made a note to sarcastically commend him on that at a later time. He was too tired now. Having sarcasm would require futilely explaining it to the redhead.

"Yes, Jiroh?". He began twirling a lock of silver hair, admiring its beauty. _'What was that brand of shampoo again? Hm…Syuusuke has good taste in shampoo…'_.

"_Fuji is here…I think he wants to see you…"_. The other sounded somewhat nervous, which made Atobe pause and actually pay attention.

"Well…why isn't he coming up? He usually just does without telling ore-sama. He likes to barge in on ore-sama's office. A lot."

"_Um…"_ Again with the nervousness!

"Damn it, Jiroh! You know what? Forget it. Ore-sama is coming down himself to see what is wrong with Fuji. Heavens knows…" He slammed down the receiver exasperatedly and straightened himself to head out the door. Anything was better than being cooped up in the office on a Tuesday. And if Syuusuke was willing to be a target to vent his frustrations on (seeing as he _was_ a reason for Atobe's headache), the diva would be glad to take advantage of that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiroh was nervous. Very nervous. He had sleeping in the technician room, expecting to be woken up by another panicking employee and having to drag his butt up and fixing their computer, when Fuji entered.

The sadistic tensai was excited.

Jiroh could tell. He was good at telling those kinds of emotions. He, himself, being very unenergized and lethargic half the time, could tell when other people are the opposite. Because when they are around, Jiroh can't seem to fall asleep. Hence probably why panicked people had their computers fixed the quickest. It worked.

And right now, the young Fuji was sitting, looking very calm, in a lounge of Yotsuba Corps. But calm would be a horribly misleading idea. Jiroh could feel the excitement radiating around the other. In fact, Jiroh woke up the moment Fuji walked into the room.

Which was another unusual thing.

Fuji may not visit his father at Yotsuba Corps much, but he tends to visit Atobe nearly on a daily basis. But being the tensai he was, Fuji seemed to always sneak in unnoticed. He blends in like any other office worker, and always showed up randomly in Atobe's office. The diva had gotten used to it, of course, fully expecting Fuji to barge in at any given time without his secretary ever alerting him. She was a bit of a klutz, anyways.

So this was the first time Jiroh had ever seen the honey-blonde simply occupy a cozy couch of a lounge full of average employees taking breaks. A few of them looked startled at the unknown face suddenly showing up out of nowhere. Fuji paid them no heed, however, seemingly absorbed in the music coming from his iPod.

Jiroh didn't even know Fuji had an iPod.

"Ne, Akutugawa-kun…do you know that guy?" Jiroh whipped around and found one of his colleagues staring at him. He looked down and realized he had been staring at the tensai for the past minute.

"Uh…yeah…" He answered with a sweatdrop.

By then, one of the managers had come up, looking quite stern. "If he is a friend of yours, Akutugawa-kun, I do suggest you ask him to leave now. Guests are strictly prohibited unless for special reasons, especially students-"

Jiroh looked over at Fuji and was startled to notice the uniform the latter adorned.

"-he has been sleeping like that for the past half hour, and I do hope you do something about him." He pushed up his glasses and nodded in Fuji's direction.

Jiroh could only stand around nervously. What was he supposed to do? He dared not wake the tensai from his slumber. "Um…"

Suddenly the door slammed open and in the doorway, stood a highly irritated and cranky Atobe Keigo.

All the employees had whipped around, jumping at the sound, and were even more surprised to see their CEO there.

"A-Atobe-san!" The manager spluttered, as shocked as everyone else to see his boss standing in the lounge.

Atobe glared at the mention of his name, though really he was glaring at everything at the moment. "Jiroh, where's Syuusuke?" It nearly came out as a growl.

Jiroh looked nervously onto the couch, which was facing the other direction. Fuji was sitting there, still 'unaware' of his surroundings.

Atobe grumbled something under his breath – Jiroh couldn't catch it – and marched over to the couch.

What came next shocked everyone.

The great Atobe Keigo plopped down on the couch rather ungracefully and pulled out a cigarette to light. The manager didn't dare remind his boss that there was no smoking in the lounge area.

Taking a long draft of his cigarette, he glanced over at Fuji out of the corner of his eyes. When he received no response to his stare, he turned around and exhaled toxin into the smaller man's face.

Finally, Fuji opened his eyes to glare at the culprit and frowned. "One day…those damn sticks will kill you…" He proceeded to snatch the "death twig" away from the diva and promptly put it out on the table, leaving an ugly stain.

Everyone in the room suddenly became nervous as to what their boss's reaction would be. No one simply did that. At least, not without suffering consequences.

The Atobe heir took no heed of them being watched, instead, scoffing, "That was a waste of a good stick…"

Then, at lightening speed, Fuji's frown was replaced by a smile. "Saa…I just saved you another day of your life, _Kei-chan_. You should be thanking me." He smiled cheerfully.

At this point, everyone's eyes, save Jiroh's, Atobe's and Fuji's, were fixed on the pair in utter disbelief. To which Atobe unhappily growled, "Alright, all of you, back to work!" He then snapped to Fuji, "Syuusuke, you're coming with Ore-sama. _Something_ is off with you. Something indeed." He grabbed the latter's wrist and dragged the beaming tensai away out the door.

Everyone froze.

A few minutes later, a very flustered Atobe came out, stepping away from a smiling tensai and the closet they had accidentally walked into.

"Saa…Keigo…if you really wanted to, you could have had me right there and then. I really don't mind." Fuji smirked sadistically, with almost a lusty feel.

Atobe wanted to strangle Fuji.

Over the next few weeks, rumors concerning the CEO's love life would spread like wildfire.

Female co-workers would hush-hushedly whisper about 'the mysterious, handsome man' calling his 'Kei-chan', which, not only did their boss not mind, but also responded by dragging the two of them into a closet.

Some male workers would protest the awkwardness of the situation, to which the females would reply with 'oh hush'…the fact that their boss liked men was cute. They looked perfect together!

…_much_ to Atobe's chagrin.

He could feel the heat dashing to his cheeks. It took a few minutes before he had realized he had walked straight into a closet. _With Fuji Syuusuke_. Almost immediately, he could feel the tensai's slim fingers slyly trailing up his chest.

"Hmm…I never knew you liked it like this…" Fuji whispered, breathing like a phantom into Atobe's ear as he leaned in, pushing the other against the wall. Had Atobe been any lesser of a man, he would've had a hard-on right then and there. His hands were desperately pushing against the wall behind him, so he wouldn't end up falling into the file cabinet there. Even in the dark, he could tell what it was.

He strengthened his resolve and opened his mouth to clear his throat, but instead found his action caught in his lungs as he saw the glint of blue in Fuji's eyes. Oh no. He did _not_ have _that_ look on.

Oh shit.

Atobe was quite thankful for whatever small ounce of reasoning he had left in his brain. In the next moment, he made a frantic grab for the doorknob and stumbled out, cheeks highly flustered – entirely _not_ becoming of him – and he felt like dying when he felt his blood drop from his cheeks to somewhere…much lower.

He cursed as Fuji came out behind him, smiling.

"Saa…Keigo…if you really wanted to, you could have had me right there and then. I really don't mind."

He could almost feel the shock at the vulgar statement from everyone in the room. Shit…he was their boss too.

Atobe _really _wanted to strangle Fuji

"Ok, Syuusuke. _Explain_. Now. What the HELL were you thinking down there?" The future Yotsuba president seethed at his friend, as well as willing his earlier reaction away. He desperately thought about his secretary in a thong. A thong. A thong. He winced as the mental picture surfaced rather explicitly.

At this, the previously-Cheshire-like tensai gave an almost fatiguing sigh as he buried his face in his palms.

Atobe frowned, slightly concerned -he was still mad- for his friend. "Syuusuke?" He dared not to prod, hoping the younger man's mood swings would withdraw.

"…Sorry…I-I don't know what…" Fuji scowled, a lost look overcoming his features as he tried to search for the proper words. Atobe gently placed his hand on the former's shoulder, willing him to move at his own pace. "I didn't mean to come onto you like that." He finished rather bluntly and lamely.

To Fuji's surprise, Atobe snorted, in his elegant way, of course. "Then Ore-sama is offended, that this was all a fluke and you did not really see Ore-sama's body in magnificence." Fuji chuckled airily, and Atobe was relieved the tensai was somewhat back to normal.

Fuji's smile lingered for bit, then dropped. "I met him today. Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"…"

"I saw him, and…I-…I couldn't control my body for some reason. I don't know what overcame me, but all I knew was…_I had never been so excited_." Atobe could've sworn he saw a flashing look of wild distortion in Fuji's eyes, which startled him.

This was the first time he had ever heard his friend talk like this.

Then he noticed it.

Fuji was _shaking_.

"Syuusuke?" Atobe was beginning to feel discomfort. To him, Fuji had always been the epitome and very definition of calm. For him to be shaking like this…

…whatever kind of a person Tezuka Kunimitsu was, he must have been quite the character to force Fuji into this fit of uncontrollable exhilaration. Fuji had found a worthy foe, and he was eager to feast upon his new prey. The tensai was dangerous now. He was _excited_.

Atobe mused…no wonder Fuji had come onto him earlier.

Damn, Tezuka is one lucky man.

A/N: Ah….I'm sorry…I couldn't resist. That one part there was somewhat crack. It just…started coming out! I didn't even realize I had been sitting there, typing away this crack scene for half an hour…and shoot. Anyways…some Tofu fluff…kind of. Really miniscule. But yes. And yes, I made Jiroh a technician. I don't think he could do long term work, you know? So…lame excuse for how he could work, but yeah.

I can see cute Jiroh working the gadgets and computers, can you?

I just wanted to explain that scene before people started freaking out on me ;P

…so TezuFuji starts! Erm…kind of…I think it counts? They're not going to hit it off right away…but gradually. They have an attraction towards one another now! Erm…not emotionally…but…spiritually? I'm not sure. But yes. I hope it was satisfactory.

I think Yukimura and Fuji will be in the next chapter.

Till then, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Waah! I'm sorry! But hey…this chapter is longer, so…its like two in one? Thank you for all of you that continue to stay with me, though!

DISCLAIMER: Look up fan fiction in Wikipedia.

WARNING: Bad, crude, offensive language. Shounen-ai! MalexMale pairring. There is no yaoi, meaning hot steamy man sex. Simply because I consider myself still not ready to read all that (though I do some hehe), let alone write it. O.O

SUMMARY: AU. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the leader of a rising gang. Fuji Syuusuke is the son of the most lethal yakuza boss in Kyoto. In adverse times and in the cruelty of fate, even the most unfortunate are given a chance to love. TezuFuji.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 7

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

If that eccentric redhead, a bouncing glob of hyperactivity decided to jump him one more time, Echizen Ryoga swore he would stuff a bunny in his mouth because, boo-hoo, the freaking five-year-old-stuck-in-a-seventeen-year-old-body would probably be startled dumb and finally _shut up_. Oh, how he simply relished his inner ability to torment others. He vaguely wondered where to obtain a rabbit without going for roadkill. Then he realized that if he were indeed, to take a dead rabbit and shove it down the other's throat, Kikumaru Eiji would probably start bawling. Or if Ryoga's lucky enough, simply faint.

It's not that he hated the _sniper_ of Chuuseki (how that ADHD-driven maniac can settle down for even one second to even look at the target is beyond him). But honestly, why did God create some over-bubbly humans that have no end to their energy?

So he settled for ignoring him. And ignoring him. Actually, he already had been attempting that one insurmountable feat for the past two hours. It seemed no matter where he went in the house, the latter would follow.

'_Guess he isn't a sniper for nothing…'_ Ryoga thought miserably. It still didn't convince him of the other's abilities, however. Handing that pre-teen-like…teen a weapon would have dire consequences.

Damn it. He just wanted his younger brother to return so Eiji could resume glomping him. For once, his good-for-nothing brother was useful for something. So he would simply wait and buy his time until his sibling returned.

A few moments later, the door did, indeed, open to reveal the younger Echizen strolling in with a bored expression on his face, followed briskly by a man wearing glasses.

The man wearing the glasses with a notebook and pencil in his hands stopped in front of a set of couches and nodded at the two brothers to sit down, meanwhile clearing his throat to stop Eiji's ministrations. "Kikumaru. Please sit. Otherwise Oishi-sempai will be quite displeased to see the furniture ruined again." To emphasize his point, he glanced pointedly at the set of couches with pillows thrown askew and on the floor – courtesy of Kikumaru's chase of the elder Echizen sibling.

"Echizen Ryoga. Echizen Ryoma. Seventeen and fifteen respectively. Children of Echizen Nanjiroh, former member of the previous Seishun no Chuuseki. And…I believe you already know some of our members here, correct?" He tapped his pencil at his notebook, looking up and expecting an answer.

Receiving a nod, he continued. "I'm sure you know Tezuka-buchou-"

"Wait, why do you call him buchou? That's just…weird…you know. Don't you guys call him something yakuza-like? Like…oya-bun…or boss. English sounds cool, you know? Boss…" Ryoga interrupted and pondered out loud. He tested the word "boss" on his tongue a few times, liking its effect.

Inui Sadaharu simply gave a raise of his eyebrow. "I'm not sure you understand then, Ryoga-san. Tezuka is not a yakuza leader in that sense. He is a team leader. We of Seishun no Chuuseki have goals different from your yakuza clans…"

"…It's true." Ryoga, Eiji (who had been preoccupied by Echizen's cat), and Inui turned to see Oishi walking in. Eiji brightened up and jumped up to hug the other.

"Oiishii! I missed you nya!" He nuzzled his nose cutely on the doctor's shoulders.

Oishi smiled and carefully pried the teen off of him. "Ryoga-kun, Tezuka works for the regular people. People like us. People who need a helping hand. If it weren't for him, I…I don't think I would have had the resources to get into medical school and become the doctor I wanted to so I could help people. That's the difference between Tezuka and yakuza clans. In fact, it is precisely why we fight against some of the more tyrannical yakuzas…" His face turned into a slight scowl. He then turned to the redhead. "Eiji, do you think you could bring us all some tea? I need to explain this all to these two. Oh, and don't spill. Be careful, the water is hot!"

"Hai, hai Mommy!" An excited Eiji then hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen to fetch the tea.

"So…where to start?" Oishi pondered questioningly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Fuji-kun? Could you pass me the fruit knife please?"

Fuji looked up to see a cheerful smile gracing Yukimura Seichii's face. "Saa…I don't think patients should be allowed to handle weapons that could potentially cause them further damage…" He responded with a smile of his own, though he dutifully took the fruit knife off the bed side table and handed it carefully to the other.

Yukimura chuckled lightly. "You forget that while I am, perhaps, incapacitated as of the moment, I am still a senior member of the police force. I think I am quite capable in handling a relatively harmless object such as a fruit knife." His violet eyes gleamed a bit, reminding the other of his potent.

Fuji would have flinched, but he was a Fuji, and thus pretended not to notice the sharp gaze the young officer had. Instead, he continued smiling and simply showed his understanding. "Aah…I suppose you're right. Gomen. I forgot."

'_No you haven't'_. Yukimura thought. "Have you, now?" His voice was slightly provocative and challenged the tensai.

Fuji paused to ponder his answer. "Saa…a lot has been going on lately…it's also why I haven't been able to visit my dear tennis partner for a while." He grinned thoughtfully. Indeed much has been going on. Not so _legal_ stuff. And Fuji was sure Yukimura would pick up on that. The keen law enforcer was very observant and highly suspicious of the honey-blonde, regardless of his kind, amicable, outward disposition.

In fact, Fuji was near dead-certain that when the blue-haired man had first approached him on the tennis courts, it was not tennis that he had in mind. Fuji, of course, obliged when the other said he was impressed with his skills and asked him to be his "tennis buddy" on those certain days of the week. If Yukimura thought he could get away with a one-sided observation, then he thought wrong and Fuji must've misjudged his insight on people's character and intelligence.

Still, regardless of the fact that the two were on opposing sides of the law, as well as the fact that they were deeply apprehensive of one another, they found each other's company pleasant, albeit a bit heavy at times. Fuji enjoyed the challenge of wits and words he often exchanged with the young officer. If anything, he saw his relationship as something akin to a playful rivalry. One that he always held the upper hand in, however.

As he suspected, Yukimura did indeed pick up on his words real fast, however made no mention of it. Instead, he shifted the conversation away from the more unpleasant subjects and onto tennis. "So, Fuji-kun. When I get released, how about we go for doubles match this time? I'll force Genichirou to come. You can drag Atobe along, if you want." He asked rather curiously, all former presences of hostility gone.

The moment he finished his proposal and before Fuji had a chance to reply, the door opened and in came Sanada, who immediately glared at the visitor, his guard instantly shooting up. "What are you doing here." He growled deeply.

The tensai took no note of the hostility being directed at him and simply smiled. "Ah...I haven't visited in a long time, so I thought Yuki-chan was getting a little lonely." He beamed as he saw the scowl on Sanada's face darken at the name 'Yuki-chan'. "He asked me to a doubles match after his recovery. Which I agree to by the way." He turned and nodded to the afore-mentioned person. "I hope you can come along as well, Sanada-san." He then stood up, his chair scraping the floor of the hospital room. "Afternoon classes are starting soon. I must return to school. Ja ne, Yukimura. I'll leave you two then." With one final beam, he swiftly exited the room, the door closing gently behind him.

After Sanada watched the door close and waiting a few seconds for good measure, he turned back to his superior and stared at him accusingly. "You shouldn't be near him in your current state." He stated rather pointedly.

Yukimura shook his head. "Fuji-kun isn't like that. I'll admit that he is definitely dangerous and a force to be reckoned with, but there is no need to assume he'll take a knife and stab me."

"You're suspicious of him too!" Sanada countered defensively, exasperated that his senior officer refuses to be on the same page as him.

"I am. That is why I acquainted myself with him in the first place." Yukimura's eyebrows rose at the outburst. "But really, aside from all the nasty business I suspect him for, Fuji-kun is a good person. He's loyal, I'll tell you that. It is simply a shame his loyalty is misplaced."

"…I don't like it." His subordinate finally let out.

Yukimura giggled. "You don't have to. I'm your superior. And as your superior, it is my duty to make you not like most things." He almost laughed when Sanada turned around to glare at the door, which Fuji had exited through minutes ago.

After his visit to the hospital, the young yakuza heir quickly hurried on to the crowded subway trains and headed back to his school. It had been a while since he'd visited his friend, and it was nice to know that the other was well, no matter their differences. Yukimura had been one that understood the tensai and liked him for who he was, rather than what he managed to achieve and what statuses he obtained. And for that, Fuji held a modicum of admiration -which was quite rare- for his opponent in return.

His afternoon classes had been rather dull and unproductive in his opinion, though there was often little that instigated the prodigy's interest. He had found out to his delight a few days ago during his tour that the mysterious student council president happened to be in his class, 3-D. Tezuka had a curious look on his face as he read out the part dictating Fuji's placement in the senior department. Fuji had promptly slipped the paper out of the taller youth's hands and confirmed it for himself.

He had smiled and said, _"Yes indeed, Tezuka-kun. How lucky of me." _

_He looked up and into Tezuka's eyes, and sweet, sparkling azure linked with deep chocolate brown._

"_Hn. Indeed."_

That brief, transient connection fled as quickly as it came.

So now, as the final bell rang for the release of classes for the day, Fujiwara Syuusuke stood up, packed up his bags, and weaved through the desks over to Tezuka's. Stopping short a foot of his desk, Fuji carefully waited for Tezuka to stand up. When he finally did, Fuji smiled and started, "Ne...Tezuka-kun...I was wondering where the newspaper club was? Eiji-kun was convincing enough to talk me into it, but I'm afraid I don't have a clue as to where it actually is?"

Tezuka nodded and glanced towards the door. "I'll take you there."

Fuji obeyed and followed the brunette till they stopped in front of an empty classroom. Tezuka turned to him and said, "Here. Just...be careful not to get too...caught up." His brows furrowed slightly, searching for the proper words.

Fuji blinked. "Ah...?"

"Yudan sezi ni ikou."

When Fuji blinked again, Tezuka was gone.

He didn't get a chance to ask as the door was slid open and out jumped a 'cat'. "Ah! Eiji-kun!" Slightly startled by the sudden addition of weight, Fuji would've fallen over had it not been for the redhead's quick reflexes.

"Whoa! Fujiko! Gomen. But I was too excited! You're in the newspaper club now! Yay! Oh. By the way...I have to go home now and play with some really adorable cousins of mine. They're staying over for a while, so...um...ah! Mizuki-san will introduce you to everything. You'll be an amazing photographer, Fujiko! Now it's like we have an actual news crew!" He paused to glance down at his phone. "Waah! I have to go now! My cousins are waiting! Bai-bai nya!"

Fuji watched the energizer bunny hop away happily and now turned his attention towards the remaining occupants of the room. There was only one. And he was walking up to him right now.

"Fujiwara Syuusuke, right? I am Mizuki Hajime, though you may call me Hajime." He appeared to be winking and twirling a lock of his hair simultaneously. Fuji didn't have a chance to observe further as he was suddenly knocked over from behind.

"Mizuki-sempai! No flirting with other girls! No matter HOW pretty!" A voice shrieked painfully over the fallen-over Fuji. He grimaced and slowly got up to see an angry girl with two pigtails bouncing up and down as she continued her verbal attack on the other male.

"Maa, Tomoka-chan, you do know I only have eyes for you. " He glared at the girl briefly for interrupting his moment of 'introduction' before smirking and resting his hands on the girl's waist. "Relax, sweetie. That was simply our new recruit, courtesy of Kikumaru-kun. And he is a boy, by the way. No need to worry." His voice was laced with flatter and his eyes shone with seduction.

To Fuji's surprise, Tomoka snorted. "Please. I should be more worried _because _he is a boy. And don't even start about you not being gay. You're just about as straight as your hair, Mizuki-senpai."

At this, a dramatic cracking of glass could be heard, as Mizuki Hajime's reflection shattered in the cracked mirror. His eyes were wide with horror, and he stumbled back in fear. A scream of "NOOO!" could be heard spiraling down into the darkness. And we return to one Mizuki Hajime growing mushrooms in the corner.

With the odd distraction out of the way, Tomoka turned to Fuji and smiled. "Sorry about that. And calling you a girl. You're not a girl. You're just pretty!" Fuji didn't know to be still offended or flattered. Oh well. That's why he always smiled. And so he did. "I'm Osakada Tomoka. And that idiot there is my sad-excuse for a boyfriend. I'm sorry he bothered you. He jumps anything that looks pretty. You included. He's not really gay. I exaggerated. He's bi. But if you look at his hair, its semi-curled so...my description still fits, right?" She stopped and pursed her lips together to think for a moment.

Fuji blinked. "Ah...you're not bothered by this?"

This snapped her back, and she beamed. "Oh yeah! Um, not really. I mean...it's annoying sometimes, but we get along fine. He's gotten turned down every time after all. So...I'm the only one that he can turn to!" She chirped happily, seeming proud of the fact. Mizuki simply whimpered in the corner.

"So, I'm the newspaper club president, and I'm giving you your first task." Tomoka stated authoritatively. Fuji raised his eyebrows in question. "Don't worry, it's not hard. I just need you to go take some pictures of the sports clubs around here. You have your own camera, right?" Receiving a nod, she beamed again, and continued. "Good! Did you bring it today? Ah probably not. Well, just borrow the club's for today. Just snap a few shots, and you can go home after that, alright? Bring them in tomorrow and we'll see what we have to work with. But from what I've heard from Eiji, you are a prodigy at photographing! So I can't wait to see your photos!" She clapped her hands together joyfully, then turned to her boyfriend. "Mizuki-sempai, let's go. You promised me a date, remember?"

Mizuki only whimpered some more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Click. Click. Click._

The shutters of his camera clicked away as Fuji snapped endless shots of the various athletes working out and training in the after school clubs.

_Click._

He captured another graceful swing of the racket made by one of the regulars of the team but frowned slightly as he realized it wasn't quite how he wanted it. Fuji sighed. He had always been more comfortable with nature and scenery. Still, people weren't so bad.

Peeping once more into his camera lens, he was about to snap another shot when something caught his attention. Standing up from his crouched position, he slowly lowered his lens in awe to stare at the breathtaking scene far away. He quickly gathered his bags and walked passed the courts and the regulars practicing. After a short distance, he stopped under a beautiful cherry blossom tree, his deep azure eyes staring at the gentle sakura floating down to the earth below. A breeze carried some of the soft petals to places far away and gently fluttered his silky hair.

As he put his camera to his eyes, he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"According to may data, there is a 79.8 percent chance that Ryoga-san will start hyperventilating if you jump him again, Kikumaru." Ryoga looked to Inui thankfully for bailing him out. The acrobatic sniper pouted cutely before receding back into the couch.

"The original Seishun-kai was founded by Tezuka's grandfather, Tezuka Kunikazu," Oishi began. "I'm not sure of the exact details, but I know he was a great leader that gained the loyalty of many. Tezuka Kunikazu-sama didn't quite like the various rings of yakuza groups around Kyoto, you see, and how they preyed on the weak. So he dedicated all his time and effort into creating a group that would help those in need. Your father was among one of the followers, I do believe." He turned to the Echizen siblings and smiled.

"That's probably why Nanjiroh-san sent you two here. Seishun Gakuen was a school founded for the public, and those who could enter on grades and talents alone, rather than money. Ryuuzaki-san and Oji make sure of that, no matter how difficult the Board of Education makes it. So be thankful the two of you were able to make it in. I understand Ryoma-kun is good at tennis and Ryoga-kun is talented at music?" He had a fond expression of wonder as he directed the question towards the two.

Ryoma gave a curt, 'Hn' and Ryoga rolled his eyes at his brother's reply.

"They were quite the amazing group for a while. Nearly all of Kyoto's underground did they conquer and bring under their wing. And life became so much better for everyone, so I've heard." The young doctor's eyes shimmered with admiration. "Tezuka Kunikazu-sama was satisfied with his life as well, asking for no more than a better society. But when the time came to step down, none was capable to take up his place." Oishi's facade saddened and he thought remorsefully of how different things may have been.

"Huh? Didn't that guy have a son or anything? I mean...Tezuka is here right?" Ryoga butt in and thought out loud, pointing out the obvious.

At this point, Oishi frowned in thought. Inui, instead, spoke up. "There is no accurate data on what happened to Tezuka Kuniharu. The only information available is that due to the lack of a capable leader, Seishun-kai soon faded into history. There is a 45% chance that he had been killed, but no evidence has come up to support it. We only know that Tezuka Kunikazu spent his later years raising his grandson." He readjusted his glasses as he looked up from his notebook.

"Which brings us to now!" Oishi smiled more cheerfully. "Tezuka is a natural-born leader. He will help lead Kyoto away from the shadows and bring it under the full force of the law! During the past few years, underground movement has been cropping up more and more, but we will definitely stop this!"

"Nya! Oishi! You sound like one of those anime-characters with waves splashing in the background! I'll go draw a picture of you like that right now!" Everyone blinked as they turned to Eiji, who had been amazingly quiet during Oishi's explanation. He dashed off and returned with a box of crayons. "Pretty Oishi...!"

Most people present sweat dropped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, are you sure it's fine, Tezuka-kun?"

"Hai. Please do not trouble yourself with this."

"But I can-!"

Tezuka did not stay to hear the rest of the girl's remarks. Normally, he would've played the fine gentleman and listened courteously to a lady, regardless of how irksome she may be, but today, he simply felt too exhausted to deal with any of that. He knew he would later feel a pang of guilt –not regret– for his rude behavior, but as of now he was eager to walk out the school and visit a certain someone.

Only when he was out of the school and nearing the gate did he pause to look around. A sigh of relief escaped when he realized he wasn't being followed. The girl had some brains. Tezuka was about to turn around and leave when the whimsical wind abruptly blew some cherry blossoms over his head. The scent of the petals were fresh and gentle of spring. He had completely forgotten there was a cherry tree on the school grounds. Trying to locate the source of the dancing petals, his eyes were caught by something else.

Or rather, some_one_.

It was one of those movie scenes, yet it was not. He was staring at the ephemeral scene a distance away. Tezuka knew the newcomer had a certain effect on him –one he didn't know whether he quite liked or not, but none of his philosophies prepared him for that genuine, warm smile dancing on Fuji's lips. Tezuka tried to blame the strong wind for his sudden lack of ability to breathe, but he knew better. He had let his guard down. Just for a second.

And in that second, a sudden strong gust seemed to take hold, stealing some of Fuji's papers with it. He only saw the other turn his head his direction in surprise before he saw white.

So thus it was _not_ a movie scene. The next thing he knew, the wind had died down and the white piece of paper was slowly peeled off his face by a giggling Fuji.

"T-T…Tezuka-kun..!" Fuji tried to smother his laughter with his fist, but was failing miserably. Tezuka was somewhat annoyed at this, but at the same time found it pleasant to be the cause for the beautiful ringing chuckles in the air. Before long, Fuji had found himself kneeling on the ground, clutching his stomach in full blown laughter.

After a good minute or so, Fuji had returned to normal and stood back up to look at Tezuka. "Ah…gomen, Tezuka-kun. That was…that was rather rude of me." He was back to smiling.

"Not at all…" Tezuka found himself replying.

Fuji beamed. "Ne, Tezuka-kun? Would you like to go somewhere? I was just about done photographing the sports clubs, when I couldn't resist taking some of the sakura. It reminded me that it was already springtime, so it'd be a waste to spend time indoors, don't you think?"

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Gomen, Fujiwara-kun…I…must visit someone today." He immediately regretted turning down the opportunity of spending time with Fuji, and nearly said so out loud when he saw a flash of disappointment flicker over the other's eyes.

But he wasn't given such chance as the smaller student had already grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the school gates. "Saa…Tezuka-kun…I don't really think the person you are visiting would appreciate you showing up all tired and angry. Unless you've scheduled to meet them right now or it's your girlfriend?" Fuji had stopped and turned around to glance curiously at Tezuka.

Tezuka simply shook his head. "It's neither."

His kidnapper then smiled. "Then, let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

The young leader of Seishun-kai had at first been wary. Extremely wary. Wary to the point of paranoia. Or perhaps that was simply a side-effect of sexual tension? His eyebrows twitched at such a vulgar thought. But while his mind was in the right place, Tezuka knew that his body had definitely not.

He found that out later when they arrived at one Kawamura Sushi after a brief walk around the park.

Kawamura Takashi was a boy around Fuji's age, with light-brown hair, a kind yet timid demeanor, and great skills at making sushi. Father and son worked together at the cozy little sushi shop, and Tezuka was wistful for a moment, thinking back to his own father. Or lack of.

But returning to Kawamura Takashi, Tezuka learned that the boy was probably schizophrenic, and _obsessed _with _knives_. He nearly had a heart attack when the previously docile and embarrassed Kawamura erratically snapped into a crazed chef shouting "Burning!" while swinging a giant knife around the moment he touched one. He had the proceeded to chop up the poor fish at lightning speed, which caused Tezuka to inch away from the bar just slightly.

Fuji chuckled at his reaction. "Saa…Tezuka-kun. Don't worry. Taka-san is somewhat…enthusiastic about making sushi." His chin rested gently on his interlaced fingers.

"Yosh! Fujiko! One plate of wasabi-sushi coming right up! And a plate of maguro sashimi for Tezuka-san! Yosh! BURNING!"

Fuji smiled. "Arigatou, Taka-san!" Popping a sushi into his mouth, he grinned. "As good as always, Taka-san."

Meanwhile, Tezuka stared at his fish. Did it just twitch?

"Kunimitsu, if you keep staring at it, it'll eat you."

Tezuka blinked. Did Fuji just call him…?

"Hahaha…Gomen, Tezuka-kun. You weren't responding at all. I had to do _something_ to catch your attention. After all, you seem to be more entranced by the fish than by your date…" Fuji pouted, looking quite real in his disappointment.

Once again, Tezuka could only open his mouth slightly, making a perfect impression of the fish in the back of the kitchen.

"FUJIKO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND! OI YOU OVER THERE! You better take good care of Fujiko!" He pointed his knife at Tezuka and the young student blanched. "FUJIKO! I FEEL YOUR BURNING LOVE!" The next second was what Tezuka had been apprehensive about the entire time. Kawamura had come out from behind the counter and tripped on something, and the knife went flying out of his hand. Fortunately, it landed on a fish on the cutting board. Unfortunately, Kawamura fell right on top of Fuji, knocking him onto the hard wooden floor.

Fuji let out a small groan and rubbed the back of his head due to the impact. Kawamura stared at Fuji groggily until he realized the compromising position they were in. Tezuka felt his eyebrows twitch, again, and his body grow strangely hot and uncomfortable as he stared at the display. Poor Kawamura was up in a second, cheeks dyed a deep crimson shade and apologizing profusely for his actions. "F-Fujiko! S-Sorry…I didn't mean-!" He spluttered, eyes darting around frantically.

Fuji slowly sat up –Kawamura looked like he wanted to help, but was still embarrassed by his fault – and winced slightly. Still, he managed to get over the dull ache and pull on a cheery smile. "Ah…it's fine Taka-san. Just be careful next time." He then looked over at Tezuka, who was busy having trouble containing himself. "Tezuka-kun?"

Then Kawamura had another fit. "Ah! T-Tezuka-san! I…I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to do that! It wasn't on purpose, I swear!" He was waving his hands furiously and looked at Tezuka with apprehension.

Fuji saved Tezuka the trouble of answering. "Taka-san? It was a joke, you know. About myself and Tezuka-kun. He's not really my boyfriend. Unless he wished otherwise…?" And at the end of his remark, Fuji cocked his head in the tall brunette's direction, mischief dancing in his eyes.

The latter, sensing the prodding question, turned away, not quite knowing how to answer. Once again, the young photographer had caused his guard to fall.

His head was now pounding with a headache due to his attempt to restrain certain thoughts and feelings. His body was now somewhat fatigued yet somehow oddly unsatisfied, as if he had been idle with inactivity for days. He really couldn't understand any of it now. Supposedly, this person was his enemy, his nemesis, the one person obstructing his goals. Sure, the saying 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer' applied here, and that was possibly why the Seishun leader had allowed himself to drift towards the prodigy in the first place, but instead of observing _useful _information such as his weaknesses and way of logic…

…all the young leader could think of was how Fuji smiled, how angelic his voice sounded, how the smell of the sakura lingered on the other as they walked through the park, how the strands of Fuji's hair were so soft and silky he wanted to lose his fingers in them, how Fuji looked on the floor…

By the time he reopened his eyes, he realized the setting had completely changed. He was facing the empty street, and the sun was starting to set. They were standing outside the shop now. He felt a pressure on his forearm, and turned to see Fuji giving him a slight look of worry.

"Tezuka-kun? Are you alright?" He asked, with a voice of uncertainty.

Tezuka closed his eyes and nodded, barely.

Fuji pursed his lips and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Tezuka-kun. I meant to bring you out here to relax you and let you have a bit of fun. But it seems I've only taken up your time and caused you more stress, haven't I?" He gave a meek smile of guilt.

Tezuka was staring at Fuji, trying to find any source of malice or ill-will in those eyes, as a member of the yakuza would have. But he could find none.

Misinterpreting his silence as a sign of anger, Fuji's face fell slightly. He then put on a small smile. "Sorry, Tezuka-kun. I'll stop bothering you now. Please take care of yourself on the way back."

And all Tezuka could remember next was a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him, only briefly. He could feel the gentle touch of Fuji's hands on his back. And in that instant, he felt all the tension in his body scatter like the wind. In that instant, everything simply felt so _right_, regardless of how wrong it truly was.

He had gone home later, rather confused yet strangely content. After the incident at Kawamura's, Fuji could've sworn Tezuka was angry, if not furious, at him. He remembered feeling an empty pull in his heart at the thought of disappointing the latter.

But when he hugged the taller youth later, he felt Tezuka relax into his hold, and there they stood for a few moments.

The yakuza heir sat on his bed idly for a few minutes before grabbing his camera out of his bag and turning it on play mode.

A smile flickered over his lips as he looked through the pictures of him and Tezuka at the park. _"Nee-san…you were right…"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

"Ah…Kunimitsu! I was wondering what happened to you today."

The youth in question closed the door and pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. "Ojii-sama. Forgive me, I was preoccupied…"

His grandfather chuckled. "Ah, my dear grandson…don't apologize. I'm glad you finally found someone more interesting than I. One can only say so much for a teenager who spends more time with his grandfather than his friends." Tezuka Kunikazu's eyes shone with amusement as he took in the reaction of his grandson.

"Ojii-sama! I don't mean…it's not…" Tezuka stumbled on his words, a frown of frustration falling on his face.

This only incited more laughter from his grandfather. "Oh come now, Kunimitsu. This is the first time I have seen you not carry that permanent frown around." Kunikazu's face now held a certain warmth as he looked at his only grandson.

"It's…There was a new student, recently," Tezuka recounted their first meeting. "I…enjoy his company."

"Oh? You must tell me more about this new friend of yours, Kunimitsu. I take it he must be very cute to capture your attention?" His grandfather joked, which prompted a flustered reply.

"Grandfather! Syuusuke is not-"

"First name basis already?" The Seishun-kai founder raised his eyebrows, clearly enjoying tormenting the youth.

Tezuka was about to retaliate. He thought back. After the hug, Fuji had smiled and left. But before that, Tezuka hastily asked him a favor.

"_Could I call you by your first name?" He wore a serious expression that Fuji nearly laughed at, were it more appropriate. _

_He smiled. "I don't mind. May I ask why?" _

"…_I…know someone else named Fujiwara…" It was the lamest excuse he had ever given. In truth, Tezuka simply did not want any reminder that his newest friend was most likely his oldest enemy. Still, the excuse was accepted with a nod._

"_Well then, see you tomorrow, Mitsu-kun!" _

_The usage of a nickname startled Tezuka and he would've remonstrated, were it not rude or for the fact that he liked it. _

"_Ja, tomorrow then, Syuusuke."_

Shaken out of his memory, Tezuka soon became subject to an endless rant full of teasing and dramatic sentimentality as his grandfather woefully asked the nurse what to do now that his only grandson was 'growing up and finding new people' to depend on, and what would happen to an 'old useless grandpa' like him.

Sometimes, Tezuka wondered if he would ever end up like that. He hoped not.

A/N: Ah! Ok…that was a long chapter. It's like…two. So there! You waited for long, but you get a long chapter so…

Ja = Well then

Ojii-sama = Grandfather (formal way)

Maguro sashimi = (a type of sashimi, maguro is a fish)

Yudan sezu ni ikou = Don't let your guard down. (Tezuka's trademark phrase)

Ok. I know in the anime/manga Tezuka Kunikazu is generally portrayed as strict, traditional, blah, blah, yadda-yadda. Actually I don't know if he really is, but all the other fics portrayed him as thus. Anyways, I decided Tezuka's grandfather should actually be somewhat of a cracked up old man. (not really, just…you know…old people)

And what did people think of Mizuki? I think it fits, to have him and Tomoka. Mizuki kind of comes off to me as Tamaki-ish from Ouran. I can see Mizuki sulking and growing mushrooms…

How do you guys like it? Please leave a review of what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:** NOTE:** Chapter 8 has been majorly rewritten as of February 11, 2011. Less melodrama, more cool-Fuji!

So thanks to all my readers and their kind reviews! Hope you enjoy and even more hopefully review?

DISCLAIMER: Look up fan fiction in Wikipedia.

WARNING: Bad, crude, offensive language. Shounen-ai! MalexMale pairring. There is no yaoi, meaning hot steamy man sex. Simply because I consider myself still not ready to read all that (though I do some hehe), let alone write it. O.O

SUMMARY: AU. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the leader of a rising gang. Fuji Syuusuke is the son of the most lethal yakuza boss in Kyoto. In adverse times and in the cruelty of fate, even the most unfortunate are given a chance to love. TezuFuji.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 8

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Syuusuke-kun."

Fuji looked up as Tezuka's face came into view. He smiled. "Tezuka. If you're going to address me by my first name, you might as well do away with the '–kun', ne?"

Tezuka had the grace to looked somewhat abashed at being caught. "Then what of yourself? Why back to my surname when yesterday, it was…" He crinkled his nose, embarrassed yet strangely fluttery at how the younger man had called him yesterday.

"Ah…'Mitsu-kun', you mean?" Tezuka gave a curt nod, but swallowed at the glimmer of mirth dancing in the other's oceanic eyes.

"Would you like me to call you that again? I had assumed you were rather uncomfortable with it, so I figured Tezuka would be better." Oh Fuji was clearly enjoyed taunting his prey, teasing and embarrassing him to no end. He loved how the stoic other, composed and rigid around his classmates, would behave like an innocent young child in his presence and in his only.

Somewhere inside him, a voice was screaming _'Yes!' _to Fuji's question. However, being Tezuka, he managed a meek, "Hn. Whatever you wish." Thankfully, he seemed to have paled enough previously to balance out the blush creeping up to his cheeks.

Fuji only laughed out loud. "Saa…how about this then? When we are alone, I will call you 'Mitsu-kun'. However, around others, I will still address you as Tezuka to keep your dignity in check." He winked knowingly at the brunette.

Tezuka could not hold back the blush this time, though it was just a spec of dusty pink. "That…"

"Hmm? Is something the matter, _Mitsu-kun_?"

Tezuka sighed and rubbed his temples. The young photographer was clearly enjoying his internal torment in a professionally sadistic manner.

Receiving no reply and only silence, Fuji pushed himself up from the desk he had been leaning comfortably against and walked around the room, picking up the various equipments he had brought. The tensai deliberately slowed his movements to a cat like fashion, gradually – but still efficiently- gathering all of his belongings.

And he smirked internally. He knew Tezuka was watching him out of the corner of his eye. And he _almost_ missed that slight intake of breath as he leaned over the counter to pull out his charger, revealing just a hint of creamy, perfect skin. He then dared even further. Tezuka could only watch on in amazement as Fuji seemingly became possessed, eyes glazed and hazy, as he slowly…turned…_his_…

…direction. The young Seishun leader could feel a lump forming in his throat, but couldn't find the ability to swallow. Fuji had retrieved his charger –thankfully- but was now up to something new. An endearing pout had formed on his lips, as he struggled to remove the professional camera hanging around his neck.

When Fuji couldn't seem to untangle the hair that had become stuck to the Velcro part of his camera neck-strap, he attempted to unfasten the Velcro. Which didn't work.

And thus he had turned to Tezuka.

Poor Tezuka was sitting on a nearby chair, unassuming and unaware of anything.

He _did_ have an odd feeling of dark foreboding when Fuji ceased his fight with the camera strap however, and started walking over to him with that weird look in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips. His face was plastered with honey. Tezuka could tell that much.

"_Mitsu-kun_, could you please do me a favor and free my hair from this…contraption?" The tensai's dreamy gaze had now found focus on Tezuka's pair of chocolate brown, and he smiled with the sweetest scent of honey. He walked up to the chair the other was sitting in and daringly edged his knee onto the vacant spot of the chair very, _very_ close to Tezuka's crotch.

Then, without awaiting Tezuka's approval, he bent over so his neck was now in the other youth's view, and his left arm now rested on the wall behind the chair. "Ah, Mitsu-kun, I think the problem is right there…a few strands of my hair are caught…ouch…" His right hand continued to fiddle with the strap, encouraging Tezuka to help him out.

The poor leader of Seishun-kai was at a loss. "Ah-"

He could only sense Fuji's warm breaths of air so close to his neck, sending tingling shivers down his spine.

"It's right there, Mitsu-kun." Fuji gave a sharp intake of breath as he pulled a little too hard on the strap. Tezuka nearly winced as well, feeling Fuji's gentle whispers on the shoulder.

"Ah…" Now Tezuka was the one who was dazed, and with slightly clumsy fingers he slowly undid the Velcro of the camera and pried the brown strands of silky hair loose. He was barely aware of Fuji soon getting off of him and standing before him, thanking him for his assistance.

The young brunette was sure he was as red as Eiji's hair now, and turned to the side to hide his color. He adjusted his glasses so that his hands covered his flaming cheeks. It was only a few seconds, however, until he managed to gather himself again. "Hn…you could've simply stood and everything would have been much easier that way." Tezuka let out, almost blurted.

To which, Fuji smiled a Cheshire smile. "But it worked out _just fine_, did it not, Mitsu-kun? And I thank you kindly for your help."

Tezuka frowned, and Fuji soon carried on gathering the rest of his belongings.

When the Yotsuba heir finished, they did a quick check of the room to make sure nothing was amiss and walked out of the Student Council room.

Fuji didn't walk a few steps until Tezuka called after him.

"Wait…Syuusuke."

Fuji turned around slowly in attention. Smiling gently, he inquired, "Yes?"

He wasn't sure which was funnier next. Tezuka's strange expression as though he had eaten a squirrel, or his comment:

"Your hair smells nice."

'_You're such an idiot…'_he mentally chided himself, though his features bore none of his inner torments. By the gods, why did he have to comment on Fuji's _hair_ of all things? It made him seem like a love-stricken female, for heaven's sake. Or a hopeless romantic. Tezuka wasn't sure which one was worse. And then, Fuji's amused stare, his barely withheld chuckles…made him feel as though he were nine again. He was back at the age where little boys had crushes on ladies years older than them, blushing every two seconds and stumbling from mouth to feet.

...at least he wasn't going through puberty again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two months later…_

"Where is Syuusuke?" The irritated and exasperated voice belonging to the heir of Yotsuba Corps boomed into the room, startling its occupants out of their idle inactivity. The dissonance ripped through the dull and dreary atmosphere, quite similar to the ringing of the morning alarms. Nobody was fully awake yet – they had all received the honor of staying far past their usual curfew in order to carry out the tedious tasks conjured up by the diva himself.

Therefore it was perfectly reasonable that most members would currently be radiating their ire at being called, again, to the diva's office, at such an unthinkable hour in the morning on a weekend, only to be told to 'wait' for two hours, and to finally have the pleasant experience of someone bursting your eardrums. Should it be mentioned again that there was only one person to pinpoint the blame on?

Atobe, on the other hand, was looking none too pleased himself. For the record, his expression displayed a flurry of frowns, scowls, and glares - gracefully. Off the record, Gakuto had politely commented that Atobe was being "a bastard with a barrel cactus shoved up his ass. Probably Fuji's." Were it some other day of beauty and self-admiration, Atobe would have easily composed a rather arrogant and Atobe-like comeback to Gakuto's normally ape-witted insults. But today, Gakuto seemed to have hit near the mark, causing the self-absorbant man to explode in fury.

"Stupid. Bastard. Tezuka. What the hell does he need Ore-sama's precious Syuusuke for this time? It's the THIRD time this week!" His eyes jumped from one member to the next, daring someone to challenge him.

Jiroh, stupidly enough, took the bait. "Um…I think Fuji said something about helping out with student council stuff?" He blinked a few times, not sure if his answer had a negative or positive effect. Poor Jiroh never had good intuition when it came to Atobe. Gakuto tsked away and muttered something about their 'doom'.

Atobe's eyes narrowed and glimmered with ire. "And why…would they be doing that…on a weekend?"

"Why are _we_ doing _this _on a weekend?" This time, Gakuto was the one brave enough to step up. That or he was simply pissed off as hell they needed to be here.

"Tezuka is the president of the Student Council and a work-a-holic. It is no surprise he would use leisure time to attend to his duties." Oshitari smirked and leaned comfortably back into his chair, as if smug that someone was more of a 'work-a-holic' than he was.

"Is it just ore-sama…" the diva drawled out slowly, his eyes still narrowed, "…or is it that Syuusuke is spending a little _too _much time with Tezuka than is necessary for reconnaissance purposes only? It's been two months since they've met, and since then, Syuusuke has had little to no contact with us!"

The only answer he was able to draw from the group was half-hearted shrugs.

"Hey! I get it! Fuji likes Tezuka!" The orange haired of the group blurted out.

Atobe stared. A moment with dramatic incredulity. Which soon turned to a glare. "Jiroh if ore-sama wanted for your opinion, ore-sama will say, 'Jiroh, what do you think?'"

"But I thought you asked us a question?" He pouted frustratedly.

"Rhetorical, Jiroh, rhetorical." The diva seethed.

Gakuto, sensing the stupidity of the moment, decided to turn the subject away onto more intellectual matters. "But is it really that bad If Fuji likes someone? He never has, right? It might be good for him." The redhead stared at the mug in his hands, and discreetly glanced up at Atobe to gauge his reaction.

The other swept a single hand through one side of his hair and let a sigh escape. "It probably would be were it not _Tezuka_. The very man our fathers are dead set against. Shall ore-sama enlighten you on _Romeo and Juliet_, dear Gakuto?"

"Nah. I hate that dramatic shit." Gakuto's blunt reply to Atobe's suggestion was a shatterpoint in the diva's great vision of beauty. He was, after all, a huge romantic and a fan of Shakespeare.

"But whatever. It's not like I don't know where you're going at. But honestly? I for one never figured out why Seishun-kai was so bad in the first place. If Fuji is good enough, he might be able to work this to our advantage, as well as gain what he wants. It's win-win for us. For everyone, really. Well, maybe not for society in general. But who cares about that?"

Oshitari decided not to point out the blatant fact that society most likely cared about society. And society was the general population of the world. Oh well.

Atobe pouted. In an awe-like and diva-esque fashion. "Ore-sama still does not approve. Fully. But ore-sama does want Fuji to be happy. So ore-sama will let this matter sit and develop for a while. Meeting adjourned." He then swiveled around and briskly exited the room, leaving the remaining occupants to sit around idle.

"So…does this mean we are now officially the Fuji-love-life-committee?" Jiroh asked innocently.

Gakuto and Oshitari both smacked him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma did not know what he was doing in Japan. It seems to him that that stupid father of his had a spontaneous whim and sent his sons away so he could spend a year or so, reading his 'magazines' in peace.

He shrugged however, at the notion of yakuza-dealings. School was boring to him. Maybe this new aspect of his life could prove things more interesting. His thoughts are quickly distracted, however, as a Himalayan cat leapt up onto his lap and licked tentatively at the vanilla ice cream in his hands.

He blinked.

It meowed.

Before Ryoma could retort, the cat jumped out of his lap as quickly as it came. It strutted out the door with its fluffy tail swishing high and proud in the air.

The younger Echizen sibling almost pouted, but that quickly disappeared at the door opened to reveal a spiky-haired man.

"Oi, Echizen!" He leaned against the doorframe, his hand still resting on the doorknob. "Buchou said it was time for you to get 'aquainted'. Basically I'm stuck with touring you around these parts. Ryoga's getting the same treatment from Kikumaru-senpai. Be thankful you're not him." He finished solemnly with a ill look.

Ryoma frowned, but complied. "Usu…" was his simple reply as he hopped off the drying machine –why he was there, Momoshiro had no clue – and followed the taller boy out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was currently keeping a long stride in front of the other. It seemed to Tezuka that there had been no shortage of embarrassing moments in the past two months since Fujiwara Syuusuke came to Seigaku. The Velcro incident aside – he still did a mental groan whenever that thought was brought up – this incident really should've taken the prize.

Fuji had kindly offered to help out with sorting a few Student Council materials. So, the two of them made their way to the student council room. Today, there were several other members there – vice-president Hara-san, treasurer Kitayama-kun, so Tezuka figured he would be safe from his classmate's usual advances.

And indeed, Fuji had been merciful enough not to try anything.

Unfortunately, Tezuka's usual mental capacity was not at full-throttle.

Hara and Kitayama had been carrying on a pointless debate about the 'definition of masculinity'.

Hara-san, who was an avid fangirl of the Jrock band, Alice Nine, argued that it was "perfectly fine" for guys to be "cute", and that after all, "buff-guys with bulging six-packs on six-packs" were "out-of-style".

Kitayama-kun, who feels he himself is _very _masculine, pointed out that defining a guy as "cute" was "an insult to men everywhere". It was unruly and "very un-masculine".

Thus their debate debacle carried on for a full twenty minutes until Tezuka could no longer stand it and decided to end this nonsense.

"_Nao-chan is cute!"_

"_He's a guy! Guys can't be 'cute'! AND he's 27!"_

"_He's 24! And sure they can! It's not a bad thing! Nao-chan is still a MAN. Much more so than you. He's so cool playing the drums! That's manly! But he's also cute! _

"_That's ridiculous."_

"_You're just scared because people often call YOU cute!"_

"_...That's a lie."_

"_Face it, cutie-pie. You're masculinity points have gone down the drain!"_

"_...It's an insult."_

"_It's not! Guys can be adorable!"_

"_No they can't!"_

"_Syuusuke is cute." Tezuka interrupted._

"_..."_

"_..."_

Tezuka made a small noise of frustration. He really didn't know what was running through his mind. _Syuusuke-kun, obviously. _His mind supplied. He just wanted them to stop bickering and give him some peace and they were arguing about the dumbest thing ever and he just said the first thing in his mind and that was that the tensai was cute.

Of course, Hara-san proceeded to cackle rather gleefully, while Kitayama could do nothing but stare at his senpai.

The only consolation Tezuka had was the fact that Fuji had the grace to look a bit embarrassed himself, a light pink endearingly dusting his cheeks. This didn't last for long, however, as the latter soon recovered and began to tease him mercilessly for his words.

It wasn't teasing different from the usual, and the brunt of it came when they were out of the earshot of Hara and Kitayama. Still, Fuji's relentless comments of _'Saa...Tezuka...so all this while you were just playing hard to get...' _and _'Tezuka, you don't have pictures of me, do you?' _and _ 'I think light pink would be the perfect color theme for our wedding, no?'_ just kept on coming and coming and eventually, Fuji grew bolder and pushed too hard.

That coupled with Tezuka's already growing stress turned out to be too much for him.

_'Do you like me?'_

Tezuka froze. Not because of the phrase, but because of the tone. So many things...bombarded him at once. But he refused to delve into it, and instead, quietly told Fuji to stop this nonsense and walked on ahead. By the time Fuji followed suit, Tezuka was already strides in front of him.

Finally, as they came to an intersection with the passenger sign at red, Tezuka had no choice but to stop. Fuji gracefully came up behind him, standing side by side. He didn't speak, so Tezuka chanced a glance to his right.

The tensai did not look as if Tezuka's remark phased him, and was staring intently ahead.

As the light turned green, Tezuka jumped at the opportunity to put distance between them again. This time, however, he found himself unable. Fuji had caught up with his long strides and was now walking with him.

"Tezuka? Why are you walking so fast?"

Tezuka almost groaned out loud, not wanting to answer the question. But he complied with the unstated request and shortened the distance of each step, slowing down to Fuji's pace.

For a few seconds, neither said anything.

Then, Fuji broke it. "Tezuka. I'm sorry about making you feel uncomfortable earlier."

This surprised the taller greatly, causing him to stop and turn. He frowned in question, deciding to play dumb. "I do not know what you are referring to."

The honey-blonde youth raised a brow at the nearly-childish remark and pulled him off to the side of the pavement, under a row of large trees. "Tezuka. I'm sorry for teasing you. I was just…I don't know. What you got angry for, though-"

"I wasn't angry."

"I know. What I mean is...well...do you? Do you like me?" Fuji asked hesitantly.

Tezuka didn't know what to say.

"It's ok. You don't have to answer. Even if it wasn't teasing, it was a rather unfair question." He smiled.

"Unfair?"

Fuji nodded and then paused. "It's unfair of me to ask you that question when I wouldn't know what to answer myself should you have directed that question at me." His features then grew uncertain. "Meeting you…has brought up new feelings, ones I am unfamiliar with. No, wait, let me finish. I'm not sure if it's _that_ sort of a feeling, but I do know that you've definitely had a certain effect on me." Fuji bore a look of contemplation. He pursed his lips before continuing again.

"I'm not…your everyday high school student, Tezuka. I haven't really grown up in an average environment. And I have to say that…you're the first true friend I've made on my own." At this, Fuji gave a meek, but sincere smile. It was tender and full of affection, and Tezuka felt his heartbeat flutter at the sight of it.

"And since I've never really experienced enough to differentiate these feelings, I can't say if I like you as a friend or… So that's why, back there, the question…sort of just came out." He hurriedly added on. Tezuka frowned, and Fuji frowned as well after the words flew out of his mouth.

"…just came out?" Tezuka echoed in question.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure what it was, but I think I wanted to see how you would react." He smiled faintly. He then muttered to himself, "Keigo always said I was too spontaneous sometimes…" He looked rather sullen at this.

"Keigo?" Tezuka found himself questioning again. God, what was he, a parrot?

Fuji smiled. "We grew up together. He was my first real friend, and until now, my _only_ good friend. Although that was more because our fathers knew each other well."

"Ah." The stoic captain replied. _'Keigo…most likely Atobe Keigo…'_ He thought warily, feeling a sinking reminder in his heart of his duty and position.

"These…last two months have been…wonderful, Tezuka. I don't know how much longer I am staying though, what with my father's job and all-" _A lie. _"-which is probably why I've been so…pushy lately." The tensai eyed at him with somewhat of an abashed look. "Anyways. I just wanted you to know how I felt." Fuji then grasped the other's hands and gently held them within his own. "I like you. A lot. And at the very least, as a very good friend. Please remember that." He finally ended with a small smile of content lingering on his lips. His eyes, however, held volumes of more conflicting emotions.

With silence as his only response, Fuji softly untwined his hand from Tezuka's, reluctant to let go. He lingered for a while more, as if expecting, and hoping that Tezuka would reach up and grab his hands, willing him not to leave.

'_Do it you stupid fool!'_ The voice in Tezuka's mind bellowed, yet he was frozen to the spot.

Taking his lack of response as a denial of sorts, Fuji finally retracted his hand and turned away. He stopped only briefly to bid Tezuka a small 'Ja', and then left.

"I might as well walk with you." The brunette found himself uncharacteristically blurting out the second time that day.

Fuji stopped and slowly turned to him with surprise evident in his features.

"My house is that way, after all." Tezuka stated as a matter of fact, as if the other hadn't know this before from walking home with him.

For Fuji, a wave of relief washed over him, and he felt his day brighten at such a small, blunt, statement. "Of course."

With that said, the two continued their way in silence, but one that carried a peaceful and tranquil melody. Each was left to his own thoughts. Tezuka, however, found his thoughts and eyes wandering over to his companion to his left. Although his friend seemed content for the moment, he could feel an atmosphere of quiet dread encompassing the other. And Tezuka mentally sighed, closing his eyes for the briefest second.

He had the same problem. Fuji's semi-confession had come as a surprise. Whether it was good or bad, he was not sure. The Seishun-kai 'buchou' did admit that he shared the same feelings his companion described. However, to think of it is one thing. To bring these emotions to light…was a whole new experience. By acknowledging his feelings, whatever they were, for Fuji, he would also be acknowledging their positions in society. To understand, hold, and look on Fuji as a true friend, he would also be understanding, holding, and looking at his own enemy.

'_Enemy?'_ He pondered. Was such a term befitting of the gentle, caring, and kind side of Fuji? Friend? Did that do justice to what Fuji does? Evading the law and rising to light by shadowing others? But what of himself? _'Am I justified?'_. What is just? And somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that feelings were never just nor unjust. They were simply never judged. They weren't meant to be.

And then he realized the depth of their friendship.

He was so lost in thought that when Fuji stopped abruptly in front of him, Tezuka nearly ran into the other. He started in surprise, looking keenly at the object of his thoughts. Fuji, however, wore a slight frown.

Something wasn't right. Observing his surroundings, Tezuka noticed that they had reached one of the emptier streets leading to the local playground. That wasn't what caught his full attention, however. What did was the group of figures on the playground, huddling around something. Or worse, someone. Tezuka couldn't recognize them, but he did have a clue as to what they were.

Tezuka guesses that they stood there long enough for one of the group members to notice their presence. When they did, and alerted everyone else, an unruly-haired man stepped out from the group.

"Ah! What a pleasant coincidence! It's been a while, hasn't it, Tezuka?" He smirked at the brunette. His eyes were bloodshot red. Specks of blood adorned his cheeks, and he licked at it provocatively.

_'This is a really bad movie scene...'_ Tezuka thought grimly as he stole a quick glance at a poor man quaking on the floor of the playground, where the group was previously huddled. Anger boiled up in him. He took back the claim of not knowing who they were. "Kirihara." He stated, staring straight at the leader of the pack.

Kirihara stirred and bristled at the mention of his name. His eyes shined a metallic red, like a sword that has drank blood after blood. "Yes…congrats on remembering. Do you also remember our last encounter, and how that ended?" He seethed in fury.

Tezuka didn't move. Beside him, Fuji frowned.

"You think you own it all, don't you, Tezuka? You know…I don't really like how you put yourself above the rest of us, acting as if _you_ have a right to judge _us_. Why not accept that you're the same as us?" Kirihara cackled.

"Tezuka, let's go." The addressee turned his attention to Fuji, who was glaring at the unpleasant company.

Tezuka nodded, albeit reluctantly. He knew Kirihara would not let this go. However, it would be best if he didn't talk. Anything he said would no doubt worsen the situation. Plus Fuji was here…

…he knew the other was probably fully capable of defending himself if need be. But he did not like dragging the other into his affairs. Especially when these affairs lead to the business likely dealing with the yakuza, namely, Fuji's father. He inwardly groaned. Doesn't that mean that it all lead back to Fuji anyways?

Kirihara, noting Tezuka's distracted state of mind, seized the opportunity and took the initiative to attack. His groupies also took heed of the unspoken command and surrounded them with bats, metal rods, and –Tezuka could catch a glimmer of silver – knives. He mentally cursed. In daylight? Ah...Kirihara always like to play dirty.

Although Kirihara talked big and acted big, he was no match for the young Seishun leader. Tezuka easily evaded his swing, and efficiently executed a jab into his stomach. Kirihara growled like a dog, and his eyes pulsed an eerie red. He gathered himself up again, and stalked towards the brunette, a leer of crazed madness evident in his eyes. A couple of his followers took cue and surrounded Tezuka from behind.

Tezuka gave a quick glance over to Fuji and saw the other knocking a member onto the ground and turning around to block an oncoming punch. A flicker of silver brought his attention back to Kirihara, who was now carrying a knife and licking at it caringly. "Well, Tezuka…what if I say that _you_ are the injustice to law, and need to be banished? My boys are hungry and so very eager to do the _right_ thing. What about it boys? Up for a game of Cops and Robbers? Or should I say, Cops and Robber?" He cackled insanely at having cornered the Tezuka.

Tezuka only scowled and prepared himself for any attacks. He mentally noted the three standing behind them, predicting them to be the first to jump in. And so they did. Tezuka gracefully countered all their immediate attacks, sending them sprawling onto the ground. He turned around to deal with another attack from the side, still keeping careful notice of Kirihara's actions.

What he didn't notice, or rather, wasn't quick enough to do anything about, was one of the thugs he had knocked down earlier. He suddenly felt a searing jolt of pain temporarily numbing his left shoulder. The punch he meant to deliver was suddenly cut off by the blow to his arm.

In a sudden haze, he only managed to knock down his attacker, and for the moment his attention was diverted, failed to notice Kirihara's lunge at him.

Fuji had been dealing with things on his side fairly calmly. Having grown up as the son of a yakuza boss, he had been taught all modes of self-defense and a wide range of weaponry. Of course, dealing with the business aspect, he had also been well educated in diplomacy, politics, and economics. So it wasn't a difficulty for him to fluently counter all of his opponent's poorly executed throws, kicks and punches. He elegantly maneuvered himself through, dodging and striking at the precise moments obtainable only after years of practice.

Definitely a whole level above your average street thugs. And although Kirihara's group – Fuji had caught the name amidst their conversation – carried weapons, they weren't of danger since their bearers were not capable of inflicting any devastating blows. Their stances were completely off and the way they randomly threw all of their weight into one punch without steadiness only called for them to be thrown off their feet and slammed painfully into the ground.

The swift tensai had noted with a hint of adulation at the way Tezuka carried himself throughout the skirmish. Every action the stoic man made was perfect, precise, and efficient. Just as his personality dictated. He saw the man's eyes flicker momentarily in his direction, and felt himself gaining the other's approval of some sort. Fuji smirked in response, turning around to parry a blow.

However, the haughty tone of malice and arrogance belonging to one Kirihara soon reached his ears. And as he pivoted to find Tezuka, he saw the other grimacing as a metal rod connected with his shoulder. His companion seemed to be stumbling slightly, when he threw down his attacker. His eyes seemed unfocused as he scowled at the figure in front of him.

And the next thing Fuji knew, both he and Kirihara were lunging at Tezuka. Kirihara, with his bloodshot eyes in a frenzy of bellicose excitement, and Fuji in an attempt to intercept it.

Although the dark-haired youth was quick on his feet and started like a wild beast, Fuji was quicker, and managed to grab the hand that held the knife. It then became a struggle of strength. One area Fuji wasn't as advantageous in. Kirihara, in his blood-lust haze, was soon easily overpowering the young yakuza member. It was only with superior intellect and agility that Fuji managed to turn the tables and utilize the one split-second he let Kirihara win their strength struggle to evade quickly and deliver a fatal blow to the back, knocking the air out of his opponent. Then, even quicker than one could react, he kicked the knife out of Kirihara's hands, and then forced the other into a position of submission and defeat.

The rest of the group, now either on the ground or crawling up, stopped their feeble attacks as they saw their leader defeated by Fuji. Tezuka, who had now regained his full senses, walked over to Kirihara, bent down, and whispered fiercely, "You can do one of two things. Either leave and take your activities elsewhere, or cease it altogether. And if you think you can use such a lowly tactic of conquering me while I'm alone, don't bother. Seishun-kai is still Seishun-kai with or without its leader. And as long as I am alive, you will never be able to step even into the grays of law, and not suffer the consequences. Tezuka was furious. A dark glint in his eyes shown, and Kirihara knew he was serious. He had all too often seen that glint of fury in his own eyes in the mirror. But Tezuka's anger was cool, controlled, and very well directed at one source: him. And that made him more dangerous than he himself had ever been. Feeling a sense of fear the first time in a long while, Kirihara could only tremble in silent rage. But his fear subdued his thirst for vengeance, for redemption.

Slowly but tensely, he felt the pressure on his arms disappear, and the intensity of rage in Tezuka's eyes evaporate. In his place, the stoic captain of Seishun no Chuuseki regained control. It summoned up every little ounce of willpower Kirihara had left to not run away as his instincts screamed at him to. He gradually stood up with the support of one of his members, and gave a nod of reluctant respect and turned to leave.

Watching the band of companions walk away, Tezuka sighed and rubbed his temples. His sudden rush of emotions and then the purging of them left him weary, exhausted, and pissed off as hell. After he cleared his mind from the blow to his shoulder, he had seen Fuji intercepting the lunge that was meant for him. And as he saw Fuji's momentary drop of guard, everything seemed to be slowed and amplified. He had never felt his mind thrown into such a red panic as right then, as that one moment when Kirihara was fortunate (or unfortunate) enough to draw blood from the honey-blonde.

Something inside him snapped, infuriated, and in his blindness he had almost overlooked the fact that Fuji soon had Kirihara pinned to the ground. Quickly subduing the rest of the thugs, he slowly advanced towards the black-haired gang leader now forced on the ground.

He had forced his body to calm, to cool, to recollect in terms of sensibility. But he knew his eyes betrayed his inner rage. And he readily and gladly turned them on Kirihara. Tezuka carefully promised him, that should the other ever do something he himself deemed unjust, he would face the young leader's own wrath. And he saw the fear evident in the other's eyes. And he knew he had his point driven across.

Tezuka could only watch in bitterness as Kirihara walked away scotch-free. He then let out a shuddering sigh, shaking off the leftover anger and reigning in his rampant emotions. Then, feeling eyes on his back, he turned to find Fuji smiling at him.

"That was a good choice you made there, Mitsu-kun. I'm proud of you. I don't think I could ever do that." He added with slight remorse. He never knew that this little comment would cause Tezuka much pain and thought later.

For now, Tezuka allowed himself a small tug of the lips at Fuji's words.

That tranquil moment quickly passed however, as reminder of the lunge flooded Tezuka's mind. He reached out and grabbed Fuji's arm, a little rougher than expected.

Fuji only hissed slightly as the other grabbed his arm, Tezuka set about to check his injury. After making sure the wound wasn't serious, his features relaxed a little, though concern was still obvious. "We should probably get this wrapped up."

The tensai nodded, head slightly woozy as adrenaline receded and the small pain of his injury getting to him. Tezuka saw this and reached out to grasp the tensai's shoulder. The honey-blonde waved off his assistance and smiled his thanks. "I'm fine. Thank you. I think we can take refugee at my apartment. It's the closest. You need your shoulder looked at as well."

Tezuka nodded, and both began the journey home.

Their walk was silent, much like previously before their minor distraction. Both enjoyed the still night air and gentle calls of the gulls far away. Fuji seemed to be pouting every few seconds with disdain, engrossed by the mess he had made out of his uniform.

Tezuka noted this strange behavior with amusement, though his main concerns lay in what he would say when he returned home. With a grimace, he imagined Oishi's reaction. His vice-captain would not like this one bit. No doubt he would begin fretting over his shoulder. Being reminded of his own small injury, he slowly rotated his left arm, checking for mobility and any possibility of damage. Besides the twinge of soreness, he could feel nothing wrong. Everything was in working order.

"We're here." Fuji's voice called him out of his reverie, and he glanced up to find himself standing in front of an apartment complex. Swiftly, Fuji punched in a few numbers which opened the apartment gates. The leader of Chuuseki glimpsed at his companion and he caught the exhaustion sweeping over the tensai.

He withheld the urge to lend a helping hand, for he knew that sometimes, aid was not only unnecessary but insulting. The honey-blonde had proved himself more than capable today, and Tezuka had no wish to tread on his pride. Still, it'd be better to keep an eye on him. He _had_ lost a bit of blood.

Soon, after making their way up six flights of stairs – the elevator was broken, much to their ire, Tezuka and Fuji arrived in front of a green, wooden door labled '604'. Briefly, Tezuka heard Fuji cursing his misplaced key. Finally, after a minute or so, the key was pulled out triumphantly from Fuji's bag, and the tensai proceeded to jam it into the keyhole. Before he had been able to turn it however, the door swung open on its own and Fuji found himself falling through the doorframe.

Fortunately, a hand reached out and caught him. Unfortunately, he was caught by his injured arm. With a sharp intake of breath, Fuji whipped around, ready to berate the intruder of his apartment. He had a good hunch who it was and that only irked him to no end. "Keigo." He tone was challenging. Atobe noticed it and conceded, letting go.

Tezuka looked from Fuji, to the silver-haired man now standing in the doorway. The intruder gave him a sarcastic grin and bowed melodramatically. "I am Atobe Keigo, and Ore-sama welcomes you, to our humble abode, Tezuka Kunimitsu." He addressed mockingly.

Tezuka scowled, but obliged, entering the small apartment so that the door could now be shut.

"My apartment, Keigo. Not yours. Now get out." Fuji nearly seethed at the other. He was obviously not in the mood.

The diva matched Fuji's glare. With a low growl, he grabbed Fuji by the arm – this time the uninjured one – and dragged him off to the side, away from Tezuka. "Two months, Syuusuke. TWO. MONTHS. What the hell were you doing? You haven't met up with me once in these two months. Phone calls don't count, Syuusuke. Ore-sama has been waiting and where were you frolicking about?" Atobe hissed in anger, and a bit of hurt.

Fuji gave him one last glare, and then refused to meet his eye. He exhaled noisily. In exasperation, or in an attempt to calm, nobody knew. "I know. But just for now, please leave. I'll talk to you later." He then shut his eyes, willing away the oncoming headache.

Tezuka started at the sight, but Atobe was quicker to jump on the issue. His eyebrows creased in worry. "You're hurt." He stated, addressing what he had previously ignored in his anger.

Fuji shrugged, the ire evaporating from his features. He was tired.

Atobe stood for a second, uncertain of what to do. Obviously, the other needed some medical attention, but also obvious was the fact that Fuji wanted him out. No. doubt due to their guest's presence. A little pained by the idea that Fuji no longer required his support, Atobe gave a small nod and turned to walk out the door. Stopping beside Tezuka, the diva said, "Medicine box is in the kitchen, first cabinet from the left." Then, in a low warning tone, he pulled the other closer, he spoke, "Don't try anything funny. Ore-sama will personally hunt you down if you do. I believe you know what I mean." He sent one final penetrating glare, before exiting.

Tezuka could feel a sigh coming up. He knew what the other meant. By now, both sides knew who the other was. And Atobe wasted no time in presenting his distrust of the Seishun leader. His distrust itself, though, was unnecessary. Tezuka didn't think he would be able to bring willing harm to the lithe yakuza heir, no matter how different their stances were.

Following Atobe's instructions, Tezuka easily located the first aid kit, and brought it over to the kitchen table. Looking around for Fuji, he found the other emerging from the bathroom, arm now cleansed of any dirt and grime. It still required disinfecting, though.

Plopping himself down on a nearby chair, Fuji felt a tiny smile creeping onto his face as he murmured his gratefulness to Tezuka. The latter efficiently took some antiseptic and gently patted the cut, which by now had turned a nasty horde of colors. Fuji breathed in sharply as the disinfectant stung at his injury, but he didn't jerk or move his arm.

He had felt somewhat embarrassed by the situation, really. Having another attend to his wounds was…awkward for him. Still, the feeling of Tezuka's firm but reassuring touch on him felt exhilaratingly cool and flaming at the same time. Before he had realized, his arm was already wrapped up nicely in a roll of bandage. He flexed his fingers and found the pain to be completely gone.

Attempting to locate where his 'doctor' had disappeared off to, Fuji heard a sound coming from the kitchen behind him. He raised an eyebrow and withheld a chuckle as he rested his eyes upon a figure trying to light the stove.

He smiled and entered the kitchen to prevent his guest from lighting up the entire room. "Mitsu-kun, if you are that close when you light the stove, your face will get burned off." His half jesting half warning comment carried over in a melodious manner, and Tezuka seemed mortified by the idea of such a thing happening. Well, as mortified as the stoic man could be.

This time, Fuji did chuckle. His guest was entertaining.

"Thank you for your help. How is your shoulder?"

"It's nothing. I have a personal physician at home."

Fuji stared. His expression suddenly turned dark. "Come on, Mitsu-kun...I won't bite..."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

An hour and a half later, after Fuji poked and prodded Tezuka through the shirt (he refused to take it off) and Tezuka promised Fuji to get his shoulder looked over as soon as he got home, Fuji bid his guest farewell. He had offered Tezuka the night – he had an extra guest room of course – but the other had adamantly refused, muttering something about 'home' and 'worrywarts'. Fuji smiled in response, and released his guest from further stay. He reemphasized his thanks and ended it with a small teasing kiss on the taller man's cheek. It wasn't even an actual kiss. More of a friendly, brush of the lips kind. But Tezuka felt the full force of blood rushing up to the spot he had been kissed. He hurriedly murmured a 'good night' and left.

As the son of Fuji Keisuke closed the door, his gentle smile dropped. Peering into the darkness of the kitchen, he noticed the small flashing of his phone set. He sighed and dragged himself over, pressing the message playback.

Beep.

"_Syuusuke. How are you?"_

'_As fine as I can be without you hanging over my head…' _Fuji thought bitterly. He knew who it was immediately, and dreaded to listen to the rest of the message.

"_How is that classmate of yours? I heard you were getting along quite well."_

Fuji winced. The tone was accusing. His father knew. His father always knew…

"_I would appreciate some feedback, sometime. I miss my son's contact. Please do not deprive your father of it." _

Beep.

"End of messages." The clipped mechanic voice of the headset siphoned out.

Fuji sighed, burying his face in his hands.

He had been so happy neglecting his duty to his father. He winced at the word 'neglecting'. But that was what it was. Truth to say, he had observed Tezuka superbly. He noted every little detail, every habit. The way he sipped tentatively at his afternoon tea, the way his glasses rested firmly three quarters down his nose…the miniscule tint of worry he had seen this afternoon, and the gentle, soothing eyes when they were simply friends, doing whatever it was that friends did.

He groaned. Dazed, he entered his room. There, without turning on the lights, he let himself fall face-down on the bed.

He was so screwed over...

Why did it have to be Tezuka? What even _was_ 'it'? Was 'it' referring to his nemesis, the leader of Seishun-kai? Was 'it' referring to…what his heart wanted? Was it both? And if it was, what was he to do? Did he obey his father? Did he disobey? Would he do anything at all? Did he have to do anything at all? Would his father possibly…

Making up his mind, Fuji sat up and reached for the bedside phone.

Dialing a number he was too familiar with, he waited for the dial tone to connect.

A click indicated the line was picked up.

"_Syuusuke."_ Brief and to the point.

Fuji took a short breath. "Father."

"_Ah...I was worried you wouldn't call me at all."_

"Iie…of course not…There was just a lot of school stuff." He hoped the excuse would suffice.

"_Is that so?"_ His father's tone wasn't accusing. Not yet.

"Ah...I've been rather involved with the newspaper club. I managed to snap many good shots thanks to their sponsorship..." And he continued off that tangent for five minutes. On photography, on the environment, on the brilliance of the student body...on everything but Tezuka.

When that subject was exhausted, his father asked about his health.

"Hai…I'm fine, Father."

"No…of course not…" He began fiddling with the corner of his pillow nearby.

"I-"

"Yes."

"No. I…"

"_What do you know about Tezuka Kunimitsu?"_ His father's voice was now firm and demanding. The tone dictated authority. He closed his eyes, preparing an answer.

"He is a good classmate. But as a person, it is difficult to tell. Tezuka Kunimitsu is very well guarded. He is capable of defending himself if necessary. He has a strategic mind and is very perceptive." None of this was a lie. Fuji drew in a quiet breath. He just had to keep this up for a little more.

He could practically feel his father's frown through the phone.

"_Is that all?"_ His voice bit in disappointment and suspicion. The latter of the two was what put Fuji's guard up.

"As I have said, he is a difficult person to read. There are little to no weaknesses," _'…except you know he has a tickle spot only right below his right ribs…you know that he sometimes has nightmares at night, no matter how composed he is during the day…you've seen him __worry over you…care about you...'_ his mind sneered and taunted. Fuji concentrated hard, features drawn in deep focus. "…he…may not be as versatile in weaponry…" _'Wrong. You've seen him fight today. He is well capable in defending against a blade, a rod. Obviously, if he knew how to defend against it, he knows how to use it. Wield it. So are you lying to your father now, Syuusuke? How very bold…'_

Fuji felt as if he were submerged in an icy bath after having been smothered up in a sauna for an hour. He was sure his father knew he was lying now.

Amazingly, he was able to keep the trembling out of his voice, making it sound more as though he were in deep contemplation rather than nervousness. "We ran into a minor skirmish today...he has been trained in martial arts and is rather skilled." Fuji threw out the crappy, piece of information.

"_Skirmish? __Are you alright?"_

_As if you really care. _"Yes." He paused, finally managing to regain a sense of composure. "Tezuka has a strong sense of justice. If anything, his weakness is the weak. For his sense of justice, he'll do anything. Even as stoic as he seems, Tezuka can get rash if angered." _'Not that easily angered. And the one time he was…it was concerning _you.' The voice chided. "Anger is always a good way for manipulation."

Silence on the other end.

"I don't know much about his network capabilities. He knows much. He is definitely intelligent and well educated in the workings of society. I'm assuming he has extensive connections. He does have a more intimate connection with the Seigaku school board. Though I don't know the extent." A lie. "Maybe he is bluffing, but he seems rather ignorant when it comes to gang activities." Lies, lies and more lies.

Fuji closed his eyes. What was he doing? Lying to his own father? Lying to the most dangerous yakuza boss in all of Kyoto, who could see through a lie as easily as you could spot an elephant in the living room?Shi t, he was losing his composure again.

"_Hmm…do not worry about his connections. I will have my other men see into that. Just watch him. Know him, Syuusuke. So that you may use him."_

"Yes, Father…"

"…_well, thank you, son. I assume you would never hide anything from me. And should you happen to have forgotten a detail, I'll assume it is the pressure of a new environment. Take care, Syuusuke."_

Fuji had frozen by the time his father said 'hide'. The rest of the sentence was a blur, and he didn't even notice his father had hung up until the dial tone blared in his ears.

Numbly, he returned the receiver to its headset, and flopped down on the bed, massaging his temples.

Then, he curled up on his side, hugging himself in vain for a feeling of security. Suddenly, all of his previously subdued fears came rushing into him. Everything he had ignored earlier, now broke through and smothered him in the darkness. He curled up tighter, biting his lips as his heart sunk to his stomach in bitterness.

'_Ne, Tezuka…__what would you do if you were me?__'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

A/N:

Hey more TezuFuji interactions at last! Took me long enough. The camera strap? I know, not a very big turn on. . My creative juices weren't flowing. I already wrote half of that scene when I was like, 'Hmm…what does Fuji need help with?'. So yeah. They could've been practicing tennis moves, but then I would have to bring tennis into this. Didn't feel like it.

One more thing. Was Fuji too OOC? I didn't want to make him look too weak and rely all on Tezuka (in the fight and later on), but I did want _some_ degree of 'Tezuka caring for Fuji'-ness. So yeah.

Well, thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
